Ni las estrellas te separaran de mi
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: Es un fic Au. Hermione, Harry y Sirius son un trio inseparable que estan prófugos de su tierra natal y son perseguidos constantemente para traerlos de vuelta y poder condenarlos, así que los 3 huyen a las tierras de los Delacour una familia noble que les brindará hospitalidad y protección de sus perseguidores. Fleurmione. Historia mejor que el resumen (o eso espero)
1. Chapter 1

**NI LAS ESTRELLAS TE SEPARARAN DE MI.**

Espada Contra espada chocaban sin cesar, gotas de sudor rodaban por el cuerpo de ambos adversarios, líneas escarlatas se hacían cada vez mas visibles sobretodo en las zonas de los muslos, brazos y costillas, no obstante ninguno de los cortes era profundo apenas superficial. La espada del contrincante n°1 dio de lleno en el tronco de un árbol quedando así atascada en este lo que le dio ventaja al contrincante n°2 que de una patada derribo al primero apuntándole al cuello con la punta de su espada.

-Tienes que recordar fijarte en tu entrno y analizar la posibilidad de perder tu espada al atacar-dijo el contrincante n°2 que lo seguía apuntando con la espada.

-Si, pero 'Mione no todos somos capaces de hacerlo tan rápido-dijo el hombre apartando la espada de su adversaria y levantándose-o almenos hasta que pase, además has mejorado mucho cada vez me vences mas seguido-dijo el hombre alborotando un poco su cabello azabache y limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

-Jaja claro que puedes Harry te sorprenderías de la capacidad analítica que posees-contesto la mujer enfundando su espada, arreglando su cabello castaño rizado y pasando una mano por su frente limpiando así un poco de su sudor-Almenos que esa capacidad tuya solo sirva para meterte en los asuntos personales de los demás. Además tu tampoco te quedas atrás con el manejo de la espada ese ataque que me hiciste en el río fue impresionante definitivamente tengo que aprender eso-dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

-Definitivamente te lo enseñaré si prometes enseñarme a desarmar a alguien como lo hiciste en la colina-dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba sus heridas.

-Tienes un trato-respondió la castaña también limpiando sus heridas.

-Con respecto a lo de los asuntos personales sabes que es mas un don-dijo con un brillo jueguetón en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Si y uno bien fastidioso por tu culpa el pobre Neville no pudo declarársele a Lavender-respondió esta también con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos chocolate.

-Hey el fue el que se acobardo-respondió este con las manos arriba en señal de rendición.

-Harry lo bajaste de su nube, sabes que es un chico sensible-reprendió esta mientras tomaba agua.

-Yo solo fui honesto, además esta claro que solo la quería invitar para darte celos-dijo quitándole la cantimplora a Hermione y bebiendo de esta.

-ey! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Neville no me ve de esa forma? El y yo solo somos amigos-dijo la castaña con un tono de voz aburrido como lo que acababa de decir lo hubiera dicho miles de veces.

-Si TU solo lo ves como un amigo, pero el no, te lo digo 'Mione Neville ha estado enamorado de ti desde siempre y créeme el te ve de muchas formas no solo de esas-dijo moviendo las cejas y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres imposible Harry-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos ya entrando en una pequeña casa muy rustica y algo descuidada mientras Harry la seguía.

-Solo digo lo que es obvio, no importa de todas maneras porque al fin nos iremos a las tierras de los Delacour-dijo Harry completamente emocionado-Hable con Sirius dijo que iría con nosotros y consiguió un barco en el que podemos llegar.

-Harry Potter espero que no estes bromeando-dijo Hermione dando saltitos.

-Puedo asegurarte que es un 100% veraz Hermione-respondió un hombre alto con cabello negro largo y en general muy guapo.

-Sirius!-exclamaron ambos jóvenes y corrieron a abrazarlos.

-Jajaja tranquilos jóvenes. Ahora será mejor que empaquen salimos al amanecer.

-Espera Sirius no crees que es algo apresurado?-preguntó Hermione.

-Tonterías mientras mas temprano mejor-dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Ok Sirius que pasa?-preguntó esta vez Harry-Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

-Puff no les puedo ocultar nada, mi prima ya sabe que estamos auí y viene a buscarnos, debemos estar en las tierras de los Delacour cuanto antes allí estaremos seguros. Jovenes para esto es que ustedes 2 han entrenado tanto y les puedo asegurar que están mas que listos-dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Sirius estas seguro que nos van a aceptar allá? Digo que aun no hemos tenido en cuenta las variables y…

-Te lo aseguro, es más creo que mejor salimos en cuanto terminen de empacar. Hermione mi prima está ansiosa por ponerte las manos encima y de matar a Harry y yo prometí que los protegería de lo que fuese pase lo que pase y eso es lo que haré-dijo Sirius decidido-Ahora mejor empaquen ya.

-Esta bien-dijeron ambos al unísono y cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Les garantizo que tendremos una gran aventura!-grito Sirius para que ambos lo oyeran-Y me asegurare de que para ambos sea la mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic es la primera vez que escribo Fleurmione pero es que simplemente me enamore de esta pareja. **

**No se si pueda actualizar muy seguido es que mañana me voy de vacaciones y pues dudo tener donde actualizarlo. El anterior capitulo era mas como el prólogo me voy esforzar por hacerlo mas largos.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Capitulo 1.

A penas Hermione y Harry terminaron de hacer su equipaje ambos se dirigieron hacia donde Sirius los esperaba afuera de la pequeña casa.

-Estamos listos Sirius. Dime como vamos a llegar al muelle?-dijo Harry mientras peinaba un poco su cabello.

-Excelente. Bueno pensé que sería buena idea ir a los establos de McMillan a por unos caballos-respondió el hombre mientras jugaba con el mango de su espada.

-Cuando dices que vallamos a los establos por los caballos te refieres a robarlos?-pregunto muy seria Hermione con una mirada de reproche.

-'Mione creo que todos sabemos que McMillan nunca nos prestaría alguno de sus caballos-respondió Harry a lo que Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada-Bueno bueno no me mires así el tipo nos odia. Es más donde la Hermione aventurera que conozco ah?

-Sabes que no me gusta romper las reglas Harry.

-Si pero no es como si no hayas roto alguna regla antes, es más creo que todos aquí sabemos que no hemos seguido las reglas en mucho no tiempo no desde...-empezó a decir Harry pero fue cortado por Sirius.

-Bien bien no es momento de pensar en eso. Hermione, Harry tiene razón ya hemos roto suficientes reglas antes unos caballos no harán la diferencia y prometo que cuando lleguemos a las tierras de los Delacour no romperemos mas reglas-dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho y volteó un poco a susurrarle a Harry-Almenos claro que sea necesario.

-Te oí!-exclamó Hermione señalandolo.

-Hey no me puedes culpar por pensar en su seguridad-respondió levantando las manos.

-Si claro, mejor vámonos.

-Esa es mi chica!-dijo Harry a lo que la aludida enarcó una ceja-digo...ya sabes...mejor vamónos hay prisa-continuó este ligeramente sonrojado.

En poco tiempo los tres llegaron a los establos del sr. McMillan un hombre un poco amargado de unos 52 años, de baja estatura, ojos negros, barba blanca que le llegaba a la clavícula y de cabello grisaseo y un poco grasiento. Dicho hombre se encontraba sentado en un pequeño tronco tallando una figurilla en madera alrededor de una fogata.

-Como vamos a robar los caballos sin que se de cuenta?-preguntó en un susurro Harry a Sirius.

-Bueno primero tenemos que crear una distracción, yo seré la carnada y ustedes 2 se van a escabullir por detrás y tomarán esos caballos de allá-dijo señalando a 3 caballos que se encontraban al final de los establos-vine mas temprano en la tarde y me aseguré de que esas cabinas se quedaran abiertas.

-Sirius como vas a crear la distracción?-preguntó Hermione.

-Fácil me movere por los arbusto como un animal y bueno basicamente molestaré una familia de mapaches que se encuentran en ese árbol.

-Pero ellos te van a perseguir es a ti-señaló Harry.

-No si me aseguro que McMillan este ahí-ahora estén atentos-dijo y prosiguió a ejecutar su plan.

Sirius serpenteaba por los arbustos asegurandose de hacer ruido lo que no paso por alto por el sr. sentando en el tronco.

-Baa seguro es un conejo-gruño el hombre mientras volvía a su tallado.

Sirius continuó hasta que el hombre hartó del ruido se dirigió a donde Sirius se encontraba a lo qe los 2 chicos entendieron como su señal y prosiguieron a escabullirse por los establos consiguiendo así liberar a los 3 caballos.

-Aaaahhhh! MALDITO SEAS BLACK! MALDITO SEAS! JURO QUE LAS AUTORIDADES DEL NORTE SE VAN A ENTERAR!-grito el sr. McMillan mientras trataba de liberarse de las pequeñas garras de 2 mapaches y Sirius salió corriendo montandose rápidamente en uno de los caballos.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!-dijo Sirius a lo que con un ademán de mano le indicó a Harry y a Hermione que lo siguieran.

-Creí que dijiste que lo tenías todo planeado-dijo Hermione.

-Si bueno las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera.

-Jajajaja no olvidaré la cara de McMillan al ser atacado por los mapaches-rió Harry.

-Harry! no es gracioso-dijo Hermione dándole una mirada incredula.

-Oh vamos 'Mione tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso.

-Sirius!-regañó Hermione a lo que los 2 hombres rieron-los 2 son tan inmaduros-dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jajajaja admítelo 'Mione-dijo harry ya calmándose un poco.

-Nunca-respondió esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jajaja bueno ya jovenes les recomiendo estar callados por esta zona-dijo Sirius en un tono mas bajo.

-Por que lo dices?-preguntó preocupada la única chica de los 3.

-Sirius no tendremos que robar el barco? o si?-preguntó con cautela Harry.

-No tranquilos no es eso, es que por aquí suelen haber muchos bandidos-respondió el hombre a lo que ambos asintieron en entendimiento.

-De todas formas para esa clase de situasiones nos entrenaste-respondió Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si pero mientras mas líos evitemos mejor.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-Conozcan al "Capitán vengador"-Dijo Sirius alzando los brazos en frente de un gran barco de color marrón tan oscuro que podría ser negro.

-Hmmm bonito nombre-dijo Harry asintiéndo.

-Bueno que esperan? Todos abordo-dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto para que Harry y Hermione abordaran el barco mientras Sirius los ayudaba con su equipaje.

-Dime Sirius exactamente como conseguiste este barco?-pregunto Hermione mientras pasaba una mano por el borde del barco.

-Sencillo, en una apuesta de poker que "suerte" que me haya tocado una flor corrida-respondió este moviendo las cejas hacia Harry quien inmediatamente entendió la indirecta.

-Hmmm por primera vez no te voy a regañar por hacer trampa-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona-creo que estoy considerando aprender a jugar poker casi tan "bien" como tu.

-Jajaja cuando quieras 'Mione, sabes que el viejo Black no te decepcionara.

-Wooow nunca te oí referirte a ti mismo como "viejo"-rió Harry con una sonrisa burlona-supongo que al fin lo aceptas.

-Oye que te pasa? Sabes que Sirius Black es tan jóven y guapo como siempre-dijo haciéndose el ofendido, a lo que ambos chicos rieron-que? hablo en serio.

-Si claaaaro y 'Mione y yo nos vamos a casar-respondió con sarcasmo Harry.

-A con que por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos?-dijo el hombre siguiendole el juego.

-O si, tardamos un poco pero al fin descubrimos que somos el uno para el otro...aunque no se aún nos falta tu aprobación-dijo esta vez Hermione siguiendo el juego de los 2 hombres.

-Están mas que aprobados!-declaró este dando un golpe en el borde del barco y con una sonrisa entusiasta, a lo que los 3 rompieron en carcajadas-Bueno ya. Ayúdenme a alzar las velas y a preparar todo para zarpar.

-Si capitán-dijeron ambos con una mano en la frente.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	3. Chapter 3

Ni las estrellas te separaran de mi.  
Capitulo 2

Vainilla...esa era la escencia que rodeaba todo el entorno. El olor era fuerte entraba a tus fosas nasales y te embriagaba haciendote sentir como si todo diera vuelta, te hacía sentir la necesidad de buscar el origen de tan exquisito olor que a la vez se mezclaba con uno al que aún no identificaba.

Por fin 2 pares de ojos se abrieron descubriendo así dos pozos de miel, esos mismos se encontraban con un amplio cielo nocturno llenos de estrellas que demostraban en estas una gran variedad de constelaciones, el frio viento de la noche remolvìa su alborotado cabello castaño haciendo que pequeños rizos se pegaran a su cara. Finalmente Hermione sintió la capacidad de poder mover su cuerpo para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la vieja cama de la habitación que le había asignado Sirius en el "Capitán vengador" sino que se encontraba cerca de un claro recostada en el suave pasto que extrañamente parecía emitir luz propia haciendolo un bello paisaje.

Al levantarse se sintió un poco mareada, sus musculos parecían tensarse por el repentino movimiento el cual parecía que no se había hecho en un buen tiempo. Repentinamente ese olor a vainilla que principalmente la había despertado de su aparente siesta, giró la cabeza a todos lados en busca de tan exquisita fragancia, como si sus piernas tuvieran voluntad propia estas empezaron a encaminarse por lo largo del claro atrallendola a un lugar especifico el cual no tenía ni la menor idea de cual sería. Aceptando finalmente que no tendría caso resistirse al movimiento que sus piernas le proporcionaban se dedicó a analizar su alrededor, la luna se veía reflejada en el claro daba un aspecto de pureza al extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, el pasto seguía emitiendo esa extraña luz agregandole magia al ambiente, las estrellas parecían estar mas brillantes que nunca, los árboles frondosos propinaban un aire puro que mezclado con el aroma de la vainilla daban un deleite a las fosas nasales de Hermione, al mismo tiempo esos árboles parecían moverse en la oscuridad de la sombra que sus propio follaje proporcionaba. Sus piernas pararon abruptamente atrallendo la atención de Hermione hacia el frente donde en un banco iluminada por la luz de la luna se encontraba una figura a la que la castaña pudo identificar como femenina poseía una larga cabellera rubia platino...vainilla...ese olor volvió esta vez mas fuerte que nunca descorcentando a la castaña lo que ocasionó el desequilibrio de esta el detalle esta vez era que ese fuerte olor a vainilla se mezcló con otro olor que no era el pasto uno mas intenso que hacía perfecto contraste con el dulce olor de la vainilla, una fragacia que por mas que pensara la ojimiel no pudo darle nombre.

Al volver a abrir los ojos de su previo desconcierto pacientemente espero a que la figura de aquella mujer que había quitado el aliento de la castaña sin saberlo se volteara y así por fin ver su rostro, desafortunadamente no ocurrió así que con pasos firmes y decididos se acercó a aquella figura, ya a unos pocos centimetros de tocar el hombro de la mujer que le daba la espalda, que al parecer observaba embelesada las estrellas, el escenario cambió abruptamente dando paso a una completa oscuridad en la que se escuchaban como cañonazos una estruendoza y cruel carcajada llena de frialdad. Una frialdad y crueldad que Hermione Granger conocía demasiado bien.

Sobresaltada la ojimel se despertó reconociendo al instante la habitación del "Capitán vengador".

-Que demonios fue eso?-se preguntó en voz alta la castaña al tiempo que reconocía el sonido de pasos acelerados dirigidos hacia su puerta la cual se abrió con un sonoro estruendo dando paso a un exaltado Harry con espada en mano.

-Rápido 'Mione nos atacan-anunció el moreno a lo que le arrojaba su espada a la castaña la cual se levantó de un tirón y cogió la espada.

-Harry que pasa? quien nos ataca?-respondió esta con una ligera gota de sudor.

-Piratas. Rapido Sirius nos necesita-dijo Harry para luego salir corriendo en dirección de la cubierta seguidode la castaña que aún seguía tratando de recomponerse de su hermoso, extraño y exaltante sueño.

Al llegar a la cubierta se encontraron a Sirius luchando con 3 hombres que por detras venían decendiendo mas hombres. Inmediatamente Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a ayudar a Sirius con los hombres que anteriormente peleaba a los cuales vencieron rápidamente y prosiguiendo a luchar los 3 contra los intrusos.

Sirius parecía una maquina de tajos con 2 espadas en mano cortaba y eliminaba a cada hombre que se encontraba en su camino. Harry por su parte se movía agilmente desarmando a sus contrincante y con cortes que dejaban heridas mortales serpentaba a su proximos enemigos. Hermione a diferencia de los hombres era mas sertera con cortes directos que conducían a una muerte segura avanzaba rapidamente utilizando cada posición de sus enemigos en el barco a su favor como los que se encontraban cerca del mástil, los golpeaba en los lugares correctos haciendo que estos dieran de lleno contra el mástil lo cual con una sola embestida aniquilaba a estos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando estos 3 individuos habían acabado con la mayoría de la tripulación del barco anterior dejando restantes 3 personas. Un hombre con largo cabello café rizado que terminaba justo sobre sus hombres, poseía una barba abundante, ojos negros como el onix y un gran sombrero y repleto de joyas lo que daba a entender que era el capitán. Una mujer con cabello rubio sucio rapado un poco menos de la mitad, ojos cafés y con una larga cicatriz que pasaba por su mejilla izquierda. El ultimo de los 3 era un hombre alto, rapado, ojos azules el cual uno era cubierto por un parche de cuero marrón y no poseía camisa. Rodeados en el suelo y amenazados por el filo de 3 espadas cubiertas de escarlata y completamente desarmados.

-Bueno, bueno parece que les salió el tiro por la culata no?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante estaba cubierto de sudor y ligeros cortes en sus ropas.

-Sirius...-empezo a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-De donde vienen?

-Porqué deberiamos de responderte?-bufó el capitán del la ex tripulación de piratas.

-En caso de que no te dieras cuentas, te encuentras rodeado y desarmado sin mencionar que solo 3 personas acabamos con tu tripulación. Te recomiendo que colabores-espetó Hermione con un aire de suficiencia y mirada retadora.

-Que garantiza que igual no nos vas a matar?-preguntó la mujer mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

-No la hay, pero te damos el beneficio de la duda-dijo Harry con desdén-ahora respondan!

-Del Mare nostrum-respondió el pelón.

-El mediterraneo...y se puede saber que hacían tan alejados entonces?-pregunto Sirius con una mirada desafiante.

-Veníamos a hacer negocios-respondió la mujer.

-Negocios? o a robar?-preguntó burlon Harry.

-Que tipo de negocios?-preguntó mas seria Hermione.

-...

-No quieren hablar eh?-preguntó Sirius y procedió a clavar su espada en la pierna de la mujer la cual soltó un grito de dolor-Respondan!

-Por que no nos matan y listo?-preguntó el calvo.

-Para que lo haríamos si podemos sacar información y...quien sabe tal vez llegar a un acuerdo-dijo casualmente la ojimel.

-Que clase de acuerdo muñeca?-preguntó el capitán arqueando una ceja y una sonrisa pícara lo que ocasionó que Harry clavara su espada en su pie a lo cual siseo en dolor.

-Bueno es obvio información por vida.

-JA! si quieren información deberán esforzarce mas-escupió el capitan quien hacía mueca de dolor por la espada de Harry torciendoce en su pie.

-De que te beneficias al tener esa información estando muerto?-preguntó retoricamente Black-Les dire que...si nos dicen todo lo que saben no solo le perdonaremos la vida sino también le daremos la posibilidad de marcharse en su barco.

-Suena bastante justo-respondió el calvo-Se rumorea por toda Europa hacerca de una gran y generosa recompeza por las cabezas de 3 personas.

-Quienes?-preguntó el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-No sabemos...se suponían que nos los dirían en la reunión-respondió la mujer.

-Con quien se iban a reunir?-dijo Sirius con semblante serio.

-Los Malfoy-dijo con una sonrisa sadica el capitan-Por lo que asumo ustedes son los fugitivos.

-Continuen...-dijo la castaña con firmeza.

-Es todo lo que sabemos.

-Mienten-Siseó con veneno Harry-Que saben?!

-Es todo lo que sabemos almenos nosotros 2-la rubia contestó mientras acariciaba su pierna herida y señalando al calvo y a si misma.

-Eso nos deja a usted-anunció la castaña apuntando su espada al moreno.

-Bueno...lo diré con una condición.

-Cual?-preguntó Harry inquiento

-La chica se queda con nosotros...-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Ni hablar!-contestó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

-Supongo que es todo lo que se...-dijo con fingida lastima al suelo a lo que Sirius y Hermione compartieron una mirada y asintieron.

-Esta bien-contestó Sirius serio.

-Que?! estas bromeando no Sirius?!-exclamó Harry con indignación.

-Esta bien Harry...tu tienes que seguir.-dijo calmadamente Hermione.

-Pero Hermione...!

-Pero nada Harry es un trato...ahora habla.

-Primero armas al suelo-a lo que Sirius y Hermione obedecieron y con una mirada Harry enfundó la suya.

-Bien pues...lo unico que se aparte de lo anterior-comenzó a decir mientras se intentaba colocar de pie y cojeando se acercó a Hermione-Es que esas personas se dirigen a las tierras de los Delacour...como pueden ver nos topamos con ellos en el camino...claro eso no lo saben los Malfoy...aún-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras agarraba por la cintura a Hermione-Veran resulta que ya una lechuza se encuentra en camino a alertarles-y con un movimiento de sus mangas sacó 2 dagas con las cuales iba a atacar a Hermione pero esta fué mas rápida y le dió un cabesazo y con un giro y golpe en el pie del hombre se safó de su agarre, Sirius automaticamente con una patada levantó su espada y la clavó en el hombre a lo que Hermione aseguró con una patada circular que le dió en la cabeza haciendolo caer contra el piso bruscamente, Harry había desenfundado su espada y sin pensarlo terminó con los otros 2 sobrevivientes de aquella tripulación.

-Deben ser los peores piratas de la historia! como pueden ser tan idiotas-dijo Hermione mientras se agarraba su cabeza y miraba a los cadaveres.

-Definitivamente...nunca haces un trato almenos que hayas garantizado tu seguridad-rió Sirius pasandole su espada a Hermione.

-No hablaban en serio con lo de tu "llendo" con ellos no?-preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que no tonto.

-Harry que todavía no entiendes que yo daría primero mi vida con tal de salvarlos a los 2?-preguntó Sirius con una mirada de reproche.

-Uufff menos mal sino ten por seguro que te mataba yo a ti.

-Jajajaja ya vamos...tenemos un barco que saquear-anunció Sirius dirigiendoce a las tablas por la cual llegaron los piratas.

-Sirius!-regañó Hermione.

-Que? de que sirve dejar un barco completo de reservas y...ejem..tal vez tesoros en el medio del oceano?-sonrió mientras empujaba uno de los cadaveres al mar.

-Vamos Mione..Sirius tiene razón.

-Aaag bien...pero después ustedes se encargan de tirar el resto de los cadaveres.

-Claro despues de saquearlos-volvió a sonreir triunfante Sirius-Y porque nosotros eh señorita?

-Porque yo soy la que se iba a "sacrificar"-dijo sarcastica esta-además soy una dama no esa no es mi labor-se burló esta.

-JA! las "damas" no asesinan empezando por ahí-señaló Harry siguiendo el juego-pero si usted insiste mi lady.

-Tonto..-sacó la lengua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3.**

_Jazmín y vainilla. Es la segunda vez que esas dos fragancias se presentan en mis sueños...con cada día en la cual nos acercamos a las tierras de los Delacour incrementa la intensidad de ambas fragancias. Me pregunto por que? por que siento que es importante que reconozca esos olores? Y quien carajos es la chica que se apareció en mi primer sueño y porque estaba ahí en ese extraño lugar que inexplicablemente siento familiar?._

-Hey 'Mione estas bien? te veo...distante-la voz de Harry sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña quien alejó la mirada del oceano y se voltió a mirar a los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo.

-No es nada Harry no tienes porqué preocuparte-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa cálida.

-Esta bien. Si sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea no?-dijo este mientras se inclinaba con sus antebrazos por la borda admirando el bello oceano que particularmente se veía mas azul que nunca.

-Lo se Harry si en alguien confío ese eres tu. Es solo que...-la castaña dejó salir un suspiro y continuo-he estado teniendo estos extraños sueños y simplemente no se que se significan.

-No todos los sueños tienen sentido-certificó este sonriendo cálidamente.

-Si pero tengo esta sensación que estos si significan algo-se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvía a dirigir la mirada al oceano.

-Y que hay en ellos?

-Fragancias dos en específico vainilla y jazmín aunque en ninguno de los sueños esas fragancias estan juntas siempre vienen acompañadas de otra un poco más fuerte que por mas que trato no identifico. Una silueta de una mujer estuvo en el primero y no se porque Harry pero siento que debo saber de quien se trata siento que necesito ver su rostro por lo menos. Los sueños están siempre ambientados en lugares hermosos casi mágicos y no creo que sea posible que sean tan hermosos y extravagantes-la castaña soltó otro suspiro y despues de unos segundos de silencio continuó-Su risa Harry...al final de cada uno de ellos esa risa invade la oscuridad previa al levantarme.

-Debo admitir que tampoco se que puedan sigificar esos aromas pero...la silueta que dices tal vez sea que tienes que conocer a esa mujer o...no lo se tu subconciente recuerda a una persona que tal vez tu no-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con simpatía-'Mione no te preocupes por ella...ella está muy lejos no podrá acercarse a ti y estoy seguro de que si nos llegara a encuentrar ni Sirius ni yo permitiríamos que te toque primero daríamos la vida-dijo con una clara determinación en sus ojos.

-Oh Harry-dijo Hermione abrazandolo fuertemente-sabes que no tendrías que hacerlo no me gustaría que te pasara algo por mi...

-Hermione sabes muy bien que yo lo haría igual si me dijeras o rogaras que no lo haga, y también se que tu harías exactamente lo mismo por mi o me equivoco?

-Claro que no! sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera yo confío en ti como en nadie.

-Exacto y es por eso que jamás dejaré que te toque si lo puedo evitar-declaró dando un beso en su frente.

-Gracias Harry...por todo-dijo esta enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

-No hay de que Hermione-tras unos minutos de silencio en los cuales los dos permanecieron abrasados Harry se separó y la miró a los ojos-Sabes yo a veces oigo la voz de él en mis sueños también así que no tienes porqué preocuparte.

-Que? Harry por que no me dijiste?

-Porque no es importante 'Mione son solo sueños...bueno pesadillas cuando la oigo pero mas nada-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-Sabes tus ojos cambian a miel cuando estas preocupada, molesta o hace mucho frío y cuando estas feliz, relajada o concentrada son chocolates.

-Así?

-Mhmm...sabes por que pasa eso?

-No-dijo ésta poniendo su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y adoptando una pose pensativa-la verdad es que no...crees que haya algún libro que lo explique?

-No lo se-se encojió de hombros el pelinegro-pero es fascinante-sonrió con ternura a lo que esta devolvió de la misma forma.

-Cuando crees que lleguemos?-preguntó Hermione repasando el tallado de la barandilla en la que se encontraba recostada.

-En una hora o menos Sirius dijo que si el viento sigue soplando de la forma en la que lo esta haciendo llegaremos en menos de una hora.

-Que haremos al llegar?

-No se supongo que hablar con el rey...o no se primero explorar un poco-respondió pensativo.

-Hmmm quieres comer?

-Claro.

-Bueno chicos al fin hemos llegado!-anunció Sirius con una gran sonrisa-Les apetece un recorrido?

-Ya habías estado aquí antes?-preguntó Hermione a la vez que miraba alrededor.

-Solo una vez pero recuerdo un gran bar donde sirven un whiskey fenomenal.

-Sirius sabes que ni Harry ni yo deberíamos beber bebidas alcohólicas-dijo con una mirada de reproche.

-No es como si antes no hayan bebido además si mal no recuerdo tu eres una amante de la cerveza-respondió este con una ceja levantada.

-B-bueno pero yo solo bebo en ocasiones especiales.

-Bueno hay que celebrar que por fín estamos lejos de los "sangre pura" y el inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas una lejos del pasado-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Me gusta mucho lo que dices! que así sea-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa el doble de grande-Por aquí jovenes.

-Bien-suspiró derrotada Hermione pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-pero también tendrás que pagar la cena.

-Que? pero si tenemos un perfecto cerdo en el barco-reclamó Sirius.

-Si el cual tendría cocinar yo-protestó Harry-así que esta vez estoy de lado de Hermione.

-Además tu mismo afirmaste que iremos a celebrar y que es una buena celebración sin una buena cena?

-Bien pero mañana me tienen que prometer que comeremos ese cerdo.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Tenías razón este whiskey es maravilloso!-exclamó Harry mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.

-Y la cerveza no está nada mal-añadió Hermione dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Aaah vieron tienen que aprender a hacerme caso cuando les digo que algo es bueno-sonrió divertido Sirius al tiempo que llegaba sus comidas. Hermione ordenó un sandwich de pollo y papas fritas, Harry por su parte pidió una hamburguesa con queso doble y palitos de pollo y Sirius un asado con arroz y puré.

-Me da otra cerveza por favor y otro whiskey-pidió Sirius al mesero quien como respuesta le dió un asentimiento de cabeza-Bueno ala carga!

-Espera-dijo Hermione terminando ya su cerveza y cuando llegaron las bebidas que pidió Sirius continuó-Ahora si, un brindis por una nueva vida-Hermione alzó su botella en el centro de la mesa.

-Por una nueva vida!-respondieron Sirius y Harry chocando sus bebidas con la de Hermione y viceversa.

Los tres continuaron su cena entre bromas e historias hasta que llegarón unos 3 hombres vestidos de negro, al momento en que estos hicieron su aparición el bar se quedó mudo todos expectantes de los 3 hombres que habían ingresado y con profunda calma se sentaron en la barra.

-Pierre lo de siempre!-ordenó bruscamente uno de ellos el más alto de hecho.

-Claro-dijo entre dientes el bartender.

-Y esos que se creen?-preguntó en voz baja Harry ligeramente molesto por la forma en que trataban al bartender.

-No lo sé pero no deben ser buenos-observó Hermione.

-Por que lo dices?-preguntó el moreno ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Al entrar todos se callaron y si observas bien ves el miedo en los ojos de los clientes-contestó en igual tono de voz Sirius. Justo al terminar esa frase otro de los hombres rompió uno de los vasos.

-Pero que es lo que me has servido imbecil!-exclamó furioso el hombre quien tenía cabello rojo y una espesa barba-Te atreves a servirme basura!-reclamó amenazadoramente sujetando al bartender por el cuello de la camisa y clavandole el vaso roto en el brazo al hombre quien dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-Hey! que crees que haces?-se levantó Harry quien tenía una mirada furiosa.

-Harry...-susurró Hermione pero fue inútil ya que los 3 hombres se voltearon encararlos y con un golpe los otros hombres rompieron sus vasos y se levantaban amenazadoramente de sus anteriores asientos y hacían su camino hasta Harry a lo que inmediatamente Sirius y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

-Quien te crees para hablarnos así niño?-dijo indignado el hombre mas bajo pero mas fornido del trío con cabello marrón.

-Pregunté que hacía! esa no es forma de tratar a la gente!-respondió furioso Harry quien al ver que se acercaban con vasos rotos desenfundó su espada-y no soy un niño!

-Así que el niño quiere jugar eh?-pregunto el alto mientras soltaba su vaso y desenfundaba su propia espada seguido de los otros 2.

-No les recomiendo que hagan eso no queremos problemas-habló Sirius calmadamente ya con espada en mano.

-Eso debieron pensarlo antes!-exclamó el barbudo ya embistiendo contra Harry quien detuvó el golpe rápidamente. Los otros 2 se arrojaron contra Sirius y Hermione.

Hermione quien peleaba con el de baja estatura lo desarmó rapidamente y con una patada barrida lo derribó y lo inmovilizó con un pie en su garganta y la punta de su espada en su rostro. Sirius al igual que Hermione lo desarmó fácilmente y con un golpe de su empuñadura en su espalda lo puso contra la mesa apuntandolo con su espada en la espalda. Harry por el contrario se dedico a desarmar a su contrincante a golpes en las piernas, torso y pequeños tajos en los brazos y manos del hombre obligandolo a soltar su espada y caer de rodillas frente a el y lo apuntó con su espada en la cara.

-Como había dicho antes no queremos problemos así que ahora se van a retirar y si lo volvemos a ver a amenazar a alguien del bar no saldran vivos-anunció Sirius con la misma calma anterior.

-Les recomiendo que salgan sin rechistar-añadió Hermione al quitar su pie de la garganta del hombre no sin antes darle un puñetazo que le sacó el aire.

-AHORA!-gritó Harry mientras tomaba al hombre y lo lanzaba en dirección de la puerta seguido de los otros 2.

-Vaya! muchas gracias!-exclamó el bartender mientras sacudía la mano de cada uno con obvio agradecimiento-No saben cuanto tiempo nos han molestado y no hemos podido hacer nada, aunque les advierto no se van arendir los van a buscar.

-Y estaremos esperándolos-le aseguró Sirius mirando hacia la puerta.

-Como agradecimiento les dejaré la cena y las bebidas gratis.

-Bueno gracias si necesita nuestra ayuda solo llámenos estaremos cerca, por sierto soy Sirius y estos son Hermione y Harry-respondió Sirius con una gran sonrisa a lo que el hombre asintió con otra sonrisa el doble de grande.

**Gracias a todos por comentar de verdad que se los agradezco con todo mi corazón. Con respecto a lo del porqué de que Sirius, Hermione y Harry lo iré explicando a medida que avance el fic. así que de que se sabrá se sabrá ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4.**

-Harry bajame ahora mismo! o te juro que te vas a arrepentir-exclamó Hermione a la vez que daba patadas en el aire.

-Uuuuy y que me vas a hacer eh 'Mione?-se burló Harry quien la tenía agarrada sobre el hombro.

-Creeme que no querrás saberlo-amenazó la castaña y Harry a pesar de no poder verla pudo sentir la mirada asesina de parte de Hermione-HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE ME BAJES! tienes que comportarte en unos minutos veremos a los reyes! Sirius!

-Ah a mi no me metas en eso, ese es problema de ustedes dos-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sirius! se supone que eres nuestro tutor y adulto responsable!-se quejó Hermione dando patadas como loca.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que ustedes jovenes se peleen?

-QUE...te tienes que encargar de que estemos bien y claramete no lo estoy.

-A mi me lo parece-intervino Harry riendo ligeramente.

-A mi también-acordó Sirius asintiendo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ustedes son imposibles-declaró finalmente Hermione cruzandose de brazos resignada.

-Ah pero nos amas-afirmó Harry mientras bajaba a la chica quien seguía cruzada de brazos-Ves? estas ileza.

-No puedo creer lo inmaduros que son-bufó la ojimiel-se supone que tenemos que ser responsables, maduros, serios y TU-señaló acusadoramente al ojiverde-planeabas llevarme como a un saco de papas!-alzó los brazos en señal de frustración.

-Claro que no, solo esperaba a que te relajaras y dejaras que tu amado y caballeroso Harry te llevara en brazos al castillo-dijo Harry sonriendo con un deje de burla en ella.

-Que yo sepa "llevar en brazos" a alguien no consiste en llevarlos como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

-Como una novia entonces?-preguntó divertido Sirius.

-Pues si...-afirmó sonrojada desde hace mucho tiempo Sirius ha querido que Harry y Hermione lleven su "relación" al siguiente nivel a pesar de que ambos le han explicado que entre ellos no existe nada mas que amistad o amor fraternal-Pero obvio hablamos del estilo de cargar a alguien.

-Por supuesto y de que mas estaríamos hablando?-aseguró Sirius moviendo las cejas de una forma pícara haciendo sonrojar aun más a ambos adolescentes.

-Vamos a lo que vinimos-declaró Harry sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Ya parados en frente de las grandes puertas de un castillo imenso y al mismo tiempo elegante, rodeado de grandes estatuas, arbustos y árboles perfectamente cortados en diferentes formas y flores de una gran variedad dándole vida al jardín. Las puertas tenían talladas lo que parecía ser el ábol genealógico de los Delacour. A cada lado de las puertas se encontraban dos guardia con apariencia estoica y perfectamente rectos con lanzas de 4 pies de largo. Sirius decidido se acercó a uno de los hombres y se aclaró la garganta.

-Disculpen. Tenemos cita con el rey somos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y mi persona Sirius Black-presentó Sirius señalando a cada uno al decir los nombres.

-Ah señor Black pueden pasar el rey los esperará en la sala del trono-respondió el hombre con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le indicaba al otro hombre para abrir las puertas y los tres viajeros pasaron asintiendo respetuosamente a los guardias.

-Sabes donde queda la sala del trono?-preguntó Harry mirando alrededor del majestuoso castillo.

-O por dios miren la arquitectura! y oh el realismo de esa estatua, es esa una fuente?-dijo Hermione asombrada y mirando con ojos ensoñadores a todos lados-esmucho mejor que...-dejo la frase colgando en el aire bajando su mirada con un poco de nostalgia al recordar al que hace mucho tiempo fue su hogar.

-Lose es asombroso-dijo Sirius colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica y dandole un apretón confortante sabiendo exactamente a que se refería la castaña.

-Ciertamente es hermoso-acordó Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña-Por donde Sirius?

-Por aquí recuerden dar una reverencia al entrar-dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar.

Al llegar a la sala del trono se encontrarón con una incluso mas elegante salón donde el principal color que rodeaba la habitación era el dorado. Al final de la alfombra roja se imponía un enorme trono de oro con diseños de diferentes criaturas que lo formaban, en el se encontraba el rey el cual parecía aburrido su corona ligeramente inclinada a la derecha sobre su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Buenos días su majestad, espero no estar molestandolo-dijo Sirius educadamente haciendo una reverencia imitada por Hermione y Harry.

-Ah Sirius te estaba esperando-recibió el rey alzando los brazos en señal de bienvenida-con que estos deben ser Hermione y Harry Potter-sonrió este brillantemente.

-Así es aunque los dos no son Potter solo Harry. Ella es Hermione Granger-aclaró Sirius riendo un poco ante su pequeña broma haciendo sonrojar a Harry y a Hermione.

-Su majestad-respondieron ambos haciendo una reverencia con sus puños derechos en sus pechos.

-Ah disculpen el error. Bienvenidos a mi reino!. Sirius cuanto tiempo-dijo el rey y se levantó y abrazó a Sirius dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda-Tenemos mucho de que hablar-sonrió este cálidamente.

-Asi es Jacques-respondió el pelinegro sonriendo.

-Bien-el rey se acercó a uno de los hombres que sostenía un largo pergamino y le susurró algo en el oído. Asintiendo el hombre hizo su camino hacia Harry y Hermione y con un gesto del brazo les indicó que lo siguieran.

**~x~x~**

-Wooow es simplemente hermoso-dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba una flor a su nariz para poder olerla.

-Creo que es la decimoquinta vez que dices lo mismo 'Mione-dijo con diversión Harry limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo.

-Y no me cansaré de decirlo. Este debe ser el sitio mas bello en el que alguna vez he estado-suspiró alegremente la chica.

-Este jardín tiene una hermosa historia también Miss Granger-dijo educadamente el hombre que los había guiado.

-Así? cual es?-preguntó con curiosidad el ojiverde.

-Bueno...hace mucho tiempo antes de que fuera un jardín solía ser el lugar donde una pareja de jovenes enamorados solía reunirse. Cada noche estos dos jóvenes se reunían prometiendo amarse para siempre a pesar de que el padre de la joven se opusiera a su amor. Un día cuando el padre de la joven se enteró del romance de su hija con el chico que verguenza le había traído a estas tierras lo mandó a asesinar. Cuando la joven se enteró de lo que planeaba su padre se enfrentó a este y cuando fue a reunirse con su amado contempló con horror como era asesinado. Con el corazón roto juró no amar a ningún otro hombre y a pesar de ser la joven mas hermosa de estas tierras y muy codiciada por todos los hombres que en vano pedían su mano en matrimonio esta cumplió con su promesa. Cada noche iba a este jardín y recordaba cada momento que pasó con su amado. Una noche en específico el 25 de Mayo la joven deseó con todo su corazón que el joven a quien hace muchos años había jurado su amor volviera a la vida, al parecer las estrellas parecieron escuchar su deseo ya que esa noche bañada en la luz de la luna y las estrellas una figura emergió y como por acto de magia el joven apareció y se reunió con su amada para nunca separarse. Se dice que si besas en este jardín, en una noche estrellada a la persona que amas, estarán juntos para siempre-terminó de relatar el hombre abrazando fuertemente el pergamino que con anterioridad sostenía.

-Woow que linda la historia-sonrió dulcemente Hermione.

-A mi me pareció un poco cursi-dijo Harry con una mano en la nuca a lo que Hermione le dió una mirada asesina y le dió un golpe en la cabeza-ouch!

-Esta bien miss Granger-dijo el hombre riendo un poco-disculpen mi impertinencia pero ustedes dos son amantes?

-Que?! NO!-exclamaron ambos al unisono negando frenéticamente la cabeza.

-Somos solo amigos, los mejores-afirmó Harry sonrojado.

-Somos casi hermanos en realidad considero a Harry mi hermano-añadió Hermione también sonrojada y Harry asintió afirmando lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

-Oh bueno lo siento-asintió con una sonrisa el hombre y levantó su mano derecha en señal de disculpa-es solo que me dió esa impresión harían una bonita pareja-concluyó el hombre recibiendo sonrisas timidas de parte de ambos adolescentes quienes miraron a otro lado.

-Edouard! mi madre te estaba buscando-dijo una chica, su larga cabellera rubia estaba atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión y en sus brazos acariciaba un pequeño cachorro blanco. Sin duda alguna era una chica hermosa.

-Miss Gabrielle, ahora mismo iré.Sería tan amable de acompañar a los invitados por el castillo?-dijo el Edouard haciendo una reverencia.

-Hmm seguro, te recomiendo que te vayas ahora o Fleur y mi madre les dará algo-dijo la chica sonriendo con diversión. El hombre con otra reverencia se apresuró a encaminarse dentro del castillo.

Después de un minuto de silencio en que se observaron Hermione decidió romper el silencio-Soy Hermione Granger y este-dijo haciendo una reverencia y dandole un codazo a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo-es Harry Potter un placer.

-Gabrielle Delacour-respondió esta con un leve asentimiento de cabeza sin despegar su mirada de los ojos chocolate de Hermione los cuales parecian atravesarle. Otro momento de silencio paso en el que Harry incomodamente se rascaba la cabeza, Hermione continuaba viendo alrededor y Gabrielle continuaba observandola-Asi que...de donde vienen?-preguntó la rubia acariciando su cachorro. Ambos se tensaron y Harry decidio contestar.

-Bueno...hemos ultimamente estado viajando por diferentes paises...recientemente estuvimos en las tierras de los Diggory no se si los conoces.

-Hmm no...tal vez mi hermana si los conoce.

-Tienen un bello castillo por cierto-alagó Hermione.

-Así es...y es muy antiguo también-dijo sonriendo ampliamente a la chica.

-No en serio como dijo antes Hermione este castillo es el sitio mas bello en el que hemos estado y hemos estado en muchos lugares-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo educadamente.

-Puedo preguntar por que han estado viajando tanto?

-Mmmm bueno es mas que todo por nuestra preparación-contestó encogiendose de hombros la castaña ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Preparación? para que?-pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

-Somos guerreros, teníamos que entrenar y tener mas experiencia antes de llegar aquí-dijo Harry sonriendo con orgullo también ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Bueno tecnicamente aun no somos guerreros pero por hay va la cosa-aclaró Hermione casualmente.

-Oh...interesante-dijo Gabrielle con una sonriendo malvadamente a la castaña quien se revolvio un poco incomoda-y a que vinieron exactamente aquí?

-Bueno...-empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrupido por la voz de Sirius llamandolos.

-Eh Sirius-llamó Hermione haciendo una seña con su mano indicandole donde estaban.

-Con que aquí estaban. Los he estado buscando ya por un tiempo-dijo abrazandolos y cuando reparó en Gabrielle hizo una reverencia-Gabrielle ha pasado un tiempo no puedo creer cuanto has crecido.

-Sirius! de verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo-contesto esta dandole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Se conocen?-preguntó confundido Harry.

-Pues si, les dije que ya había venido antes-contestó Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

-Para que nos buscabas?-preguntó Hermione.

-Así vamos a almorzar con los reyes hoy.

-En serio?-preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Así es chico pero aún así cocinaras ese cerdo que me debes en la cena.

-Pero...

-Ya dejalo Harry. Sirius de una u otra forma hará que cocines ese cerdo-rió Hermione a lo que Harry le dio un golpe juguetón.

-Si pero tu tampoco te salvas ¿eh? tu me vas a ayudar-sonrió con burla el ojiverde.

-Que? ni hablar sabes que yo de alguna forma quemo hasta el café-respondió esta cruzandose de brazos.

-Uff tiene razón Potter, Hermione en una cocina es un peligro todo lo que toca lo quema y quiero mi cerdo bien cocinado-se burló Sirius.

-Hey!-protestó Hermione riendo-pero es cierto lo siento Harry.

-Naaah dudo mucho que puedas quemar zanahorias y picadillos en general-afirmó con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-Así que usted señorita me va a ayudar si o si.

-Bien pero te lo advertí-lo señalo-Me disculpo por adelantado a lo que le pase a ese cerdo-se dirigió a Sirius riendo.

-Si algo le pasa a ese cerdo tenganlo por seguro que haran la cena de toda la semana.

-Que parte de que yo no cocino ustedes dos no entienden?-reclamó Hermione con falsa molestia-todo lo que cocino es incomestible.

-Nos arriesgaremos-declaró Harry.

-Bueno...pero no voy a limpiar si se enferman.

-Si claro lo que tu digas Granger-sonrió sirius-Ahora vamonos nos esperan, Gabrielle me mandaron a buscarte a ti también vienes?

-Seguro-sonrió educadamente Gabrielle bajando finalmente su cachorro y posisionandose al lado de Hermione quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Harry.

**~x~x~**

Al llegar los 4 se sentaron en una gran mesa larga. En la punta se encontraba el rey a su lado derecho se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de estar en sus 50, tenía cabello rubio platino atado en un moño italiano, sus ojos azules mas claros que los de Gabrielle brillaban con curiosidad al ver a los invitados. Gabrielle tomo asiento junto a la mujer y se trajo a Hermione para que se sentara junto a ella. Harry se sentó junto a Sirius quien se había sentado al frente de Hermione dejando dos sillas libres.

-Espero que consideren mi hogar placentero jovenes-dijo el rey doblando su servilleta en su regazo.

-Oh por supuesto que si, como he estado repitiendo toda el día es el sitio mas hermoso en el que alguna vez he tenido el placer de estar-dijo Hermione también doblando su servilleta.

-Así es y gracias por permitir que estemos aquí e invitarnos a almorzar es un privilegio del que estamos profundamente agradecidos-añadió Harry sonriendo amablemente.

-Oh pues muchas gracias por los cumplidos. Cualquier amigo de Sirius es amigo en unos momentos estamos esperando a mi esposa y a mi hija mayor.

-Sirius de donde conoces a estos jóvenes-preguntó la mujer que se encontraba al lado del rey. Sus ojos parecían analizar cada movimiento de Harry y Hermione principalmente los del ojiverde.

-Oh claro, Alain estos son Harry y Hermione los dos son como mis hijos de hecho soy su tutor legal. El pequeño Harry aquí-señaló al aludido quien le dió una mirada de reprimenda-es el hijo de James Potter recuerda?-la mujer asintió y el hombre continuo-y Hermione aquí es hija de Charles Granger a el también lo recuerda?

-Oh por dios en serio ella es la hija de Charles?-preguntó la mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hermione asintió lentamente intentando tragar el nudo que se le forma en la garganta siempre que hablan de su padre o madre-Vaya! pero quien diria que Charles tendría como hija a una mujer tan bella. No se como no me dí cuenta si tiene sus ojos y Harry eres una replica casi exacta de tu padre a excepción de los ojos. Es un placer conocerlos a ambos soy Alain Delacour-asintió la mujer educadamente dándoles una sonrisa amable-sus padres sin duda fueron maravillosos hombres a los cuales he tenido el placer de conocer-dijo esta vez con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Harry y Hermione devolvieron la sonrisa como pudieron para ambos el tema de sus padres fallecidos era un tema sensible que a pesar de haber pasado hace muchos años aún les afecta sobretodo a Harry que siempre se le humedecen los ojos cada vez que alguien menciona el parecido con su padre.

El salón pronto se quedo en silencio el cual fue interrumpido por el repiqueteo de dos pares de tacones caminando por el suelo. Una mujer alta con ojos azules electricos, cabello rubio platino que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y un bello vestido azul zafiro, era una version mucho mas madura de Gabrielle con ojos mas intensos. La mujer tomo asiento junto al rey quien le dió un pequeño beso.

-Harry, Hermione esta es mi esposa Apolline y esta es mi hija Fleur-presentó Jacques señalando a ambas mujeres. Hermione al apartar su vista de Apolline se giró a ver a Fleur y con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta contempló a la rubia sentada junto a Apolline. Su cabello también rubio platino estaba recogido en una trenza francesa, Hermione nunca había visto una piel que se viera tan nívea y suave en su vida y al ver sus ojos pudo notar como sus ojos cerúleos la observaban con ligera sorpresa. En el momento que la vió a los ojos sintió como su corazón se agitaba y como su cerebro pareció hacer click y reconocerla como la chica de sus sueños. Literalmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5.**

_Realmente es ella? Tiene que serlo...estoy segura que es ella. Pero como es posible que haya soñado con Fleur sin ni siquiera conocerla estoy 100% segura que es la primera vez que nos vemos...no es posible que ella sea la chica de mis sueños. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto tal vez en algún libro salga algo de esto, iré con Harry a esa bibloteca y..._

-'Ermione me estas escuchando?-preguntó Gabrielle limpiandose la boca con una servilleta y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah? No disculpa Gabrielle no te escuché-contestó honestamente Hermione dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No me sorprende estabas muy concentrada viendo a mi hermana-dijo la rubia con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz.

-Que? No no-Hermione negó con la cabeza y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas continuó-estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos por favor disculpame fue muy grosero de mi parte no haberte prestado la debida atención.

-Hmm esta bien-aceptó Gabrielle no muy convencida-te estaba diciendo que después del almuerzo podría enseñarte los establos. Sabes cabalgar?

-Oh me encantaría Gabrielle. Si, si se cabalgar aprendí a cabalgar cuando tenía 8 años-sonrió Hermione al recordar la primera vez que aprendió a cabalgar y casi se rompe un brazo-Pero no se si podremos quedarnos después del almuerzo aún tenemos que familiarizarnos con la ciudad.

-No hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa-Papi Hermione, Harry y Sirius se pueden quedar después del almuerzo quisiera enseñarles los establos.

-Claro hija si es que no les molesta por supuesto-respondió su padre sonriendo amistosamente.

-Claro que no. Todavía hay muchas cosas con las que ponernos al día-dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente. Hermione intercambió una mirada con Harry y silenciosamente vocalizo las palabras "Luego. Hablamos" discretamente Harry asintió.

-Ves no hay problema y si quieres yo misma te puedo enseñar la ciudad-sonrió orgullosa Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle recuerda que mañana temprano tienes práctica de ballet-habló por primera vez Fleur, un sonido melodioso a los oídos de la castaña quien un poco perpleja vió a Fleur quien en ese momento picaba un poco de carne.

-Si pero puede ser en otro momento del día-fulminó con la mirada la pequeña Delacour-Verdad 'Ermione?

Hermione se removió incomodamente en su asiento al sentir las mirada de ambas hermanas en ella. Discretamente le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Harry-Bueno no lo se...

-Mañana no ibamos a ir de a comprar mas ropa y suministros?-preguntó Harry.

-Uuuy cierto. Lo siento Gabrielle pero de verdad debemos hacer eso-Hermione sonrió de medio lado y volvió su vista a su comida.

-Para que necesitan suministros?-preguntó curiosa Fleur.

-Para vivir-respondió un poco cortante Harry-también tenemos que comprar esas nuevas fundas que nos prometiste Sirius. La mia ya esta desgastada.

-La mía igual-añadió la castaña.

-No hay problema mañana lo compraremos y Harry aún necesitas comprar esos condimentos para el cerdo-sonrió juguetonamente Sirius.

-Ah eso significa que hoy no lo tengo que cocinar-sonrió victorioso el pelinegro-uff nos libramos del posible futuro incendio o no 'Mione?-movió las cejas con una sonrisa maligna.

-Jaja muy gracioso-se sonrojó la castaña al sentir todos los ojos en ella-pero es cierto Sirius acabas de afirmar que nos libramos de cocinar hoy.

-Ustedes cocinan?-preguntó curiosa Alain.

-Bueno yo cocino, Hermione mas bien quema las cosas-rió Harry a lo que todos los presentes rieron dejando a una muy sonrojada Hermione.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que haya nacido con una discapacidad para cocinar-trató de defenderse Hermione ocasionando mas risas.

-Una vez Harry y yo habíamos llegado de cazar un venado y estabamos exhaustos por lo cual Hermione amablemente se había ofrecido a calentarnos un poco de leche, no se como lo logró estuvo en la cocina todo ese tiempo pero salió apurada con una cacerola envuelta en llamas. Ni siquiera sabía que la leche era flamable-rió Sirius ocasionando que los presentes en la mesa rieran a carcajadas.

-Jajaja recuerdo eso! y la ves que quemó la manzana-añadió Harry riendo mas fuerte.

-Hey! ustedes fueron los que dijeron que era obligatorio asar ese día comida en una fogata-dijo Hermione sin poder oprimir una pequeña risa-y en ese momento estaba en mi fase vegetariana.

-Oh, no tienes de que avergonzarte querida Gabrielle tampoco puede cocinar ni huevos revueltos-le dijo simpaticamente Apolline.

-Mama!-reclamó Gabrielle.

-No te preocupes Gabrielle, Hermione también quema los huevos revueltos-le aseguró Sirius.

-'Mione tiene una larga lista de comidas que ha quemado-rió Harry-almenos lo sigue intentando y esta dispuesta a ayudar.

-Aún si lo unico que no ha quemado en las cocinas es cuando sumerge las bolsitas de té en la taza-añadió Sirius.

-Jaja muy graciosos los dos, tampoco soy taaan inútil en la cocina-rió sarcasticamente la castaña quien a estos momentos estaba de un profundo color escarlata-solo tengo que estar lejos del fuego.

-No has considerado tomar clases de cocina-sugerió Fleur sonriendo con diversion.

-No he tenido el tiempo y creo que desde hace tiempo la cocina me declaró la guerra-respondió la castaña riendo.

-Nunca es tarde para hacer la paz-sonrió la rubia cálidamente.

-Fleur podría enseñarte a cocinar-sugerio Alain mirando a la aludida-hace un magnífico pollo.

-No tendría problemas en enseñarte-dijo Fleur con un brillo especial en los ojos que Hermione no pudo identificar.

-Creeme te estarías arriesgando mucho.

-Tendré un extintor conmigo en todo momento-dijo a lo que Hermione se sonrojo todavía mas y su corazón latía como loco

-_Y es que nunca voy a parar de sonrojarme? Creo que ahora mi piel será de color escarlata_-pensó Hermione.

-Bueno pues que dices Miss Granger estarías dispuesta a que Fleur te enseñará a cocinar por lo menos huevos revueltos?-preguntó Alain con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Pero si Fleur no me pudo enseñar a mi-dijo un poco molesta Gabrielle ante la insistencia en que Fleur le enseñara a cocinar a Hermione.

-Eso es porque tu no tenías el interes y no estabas dispuesta a aprender-contradijo Fleur-Que dices entonces 'Ermione?

-Ehh...no lo se todo depende de Sirius-contestó Hermione bajando su vista a su plato ya vacio.

-Por mi no hay problema con tal de que no nos hagan responsables de lo que suceda en esa cocina-dijo Sirius levantando ambas manos.

-Te aseguro que Hermione estará en buenas manos-aseguró Apolline-Estoy casi segura que Fleur no permitirá que Hermione aquí tenga un...accidente.

-Entonces esta asegurado Fleur cariño le enseñaras a cocinar a Miss Granger aquí-anunció el rey con una sonrida de 5000 mega-wats.

-Que así sea-dijo Fleur sin despegar sus ojos de los de la castaña y con una sonrisa gatuna.

-'Mione...-susurró Harry despues de un momento en el que los adultos y Fleur se encontraban hablando de política y Gabrielle hablaba con su abuela en un rápido frances que ninguno de los dos Harry o Hermione podían entender.

-Si?-preguntó en el mismo tono y en inglés Hermione.

-Crees que tendremos tiempo de entrenar hoy?

-Lo dudo. Aparentemente Gabrielle quiere que pasemos juntos la tarde.

-Cuando crees que...-Harry fue cortado por la voz de Gabrielle.

-'Ermione, 'Arry nos vamos?-preguntó Gabrielle con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Emm seguro-respondió el moreno nervioso.

-Disculpen. 'Arry, 'Ermione y yo nos vamos a retirar-anunció Gabrielle.

-Seguro vayan tranquilos-dijo Jacques con una sonrisa serena.

-Gabi no olvides usar tu protector solar-le dijo Fleur.

-Umm seguro pero no está haciendo mucho sol-al ver la mirada que le dirigía su madre se apresuró a añadir-pero igual lo haré, ahora con permiso-Gabrielle se levantó con un poco de molestia en su rostro.

-Permiso-dijeron al unísono ambos adolescentes.

**~x~x~**

-So...por que necesitas usar protector solar al salir?-preguntó curioso Harry metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Soy sensible de piel...me irrito con facilidad-Gabrielle se encogió de hombros y lo analizó por un momento-ustedes dos...son pareja?

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y Hermione exclamó.

-Joder! por que todos piensan que tu y yo somos novios?-alzó los brazos en frustración y se giró a Harry-Hay algo en particular que hacemos para dar esa impresion?

-No lo se...creo que no importa donde estemos siempren nos tomaran como pareja-espetó Harry encogiendose de hombros con molestia pues Edoard y Gabrielle no fueron los unicos en preguntar lo mismo en el día.

-Oh lo siento si malinterpreté las cosas es solo que ustedes dos parecen ser...muy unidos-dijo Gabrielle sinceramente.

-Pues lo somos, Harry es mi mejor amigo-dijo Hermione.

-Exacto, amo a Hermione con cada fibra de mi ser pero solo la amo fraternalmente ya sabes como a una hermana-aclaró Harry.

-Así es, Harry fue la primera persona que ví al abrir mis ojos y desde entonces lo he amado y lo seguiré amando como el hermano que es para mi.

-Que quieres decir con que fue la primera persona que viste al abrir los ojos?-preguntó confundida la rubia.

-Pues nuestras cunas se encontraban una al lado de la otra y según decían nuestros padres Hermione y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo en las cunas y no abrimos los ojos sino hasta el siguiente día, así que por deducción fuimos la primera persona en ver el uno del otro-explicó Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ah ya..-sonrió Gabrielle al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ambos.

-Creo que tenemos que traer un cartelito que diga "No. No somos pareja, ni novios, ni amantes, ni nos cortejamos. Solo somos hermanos"-dijo con humor la castaña.

-O "Ni siquiera lo piensen. No salimos somos **HERMANOS**" o "Si adivinó que no somos pareja por favor pase a las oficinas y gane sorprendentes premios"-añadió el ojiverde riendo.

-Que clase de premios ganarían?-preguntó Gabrielle siguiendo el juego.

-No lo se, una maravillosa cena preparada especialmente por Hermione Granger-sugerió Harry a lo que los tres rieron.

-Deja de meterte conmigo mira que no eres el mejor nadador del mundo-golpeó en el brazo Hermione y lo amenazó con el dedo.

-Oi! Esta bien 'Mione ya te dejo de fastidiar-declaró el moreno alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Por que? no sabes nadar?-preguntó curiosa Gabrielle.

-No, no es eso...es una larga historia-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Una que involucra una tortuga y una bolsa de pan-dijo Hermione riendo por lo bajo.

-No es justo ahora han despertado mi curiosidad-protestó Gabrielle.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión-respondió la castaña.

-Oh mira esos no son los establos?-señaló Harry.

-Oh si, siganme.

**~x~x~**

-Woow Gabrielle eres muy habilidosa-alabó la castaña haciendo sonrojar un poco a Gabrielle.

-Paso mucho tiempo con Dauphine -respondió la francesa acariciando a su yegua blanca con pequeñas manchas grises.

-Entonces debes usar mucha cantidad de protector solar. El sol está intenso hoy-dijo Harry cubriendose los ojos para verlas mejor.

-Harry! eso es grosero!-reclamó la castaña.

-Que? es solo un comentario. Jeez no es como si Gabi se lo tomo mal o me equivoco?-se encogio de hombros el moreno.

-No tranquilo-dijo riendo un poco Gabrielle.

-Igual...te he dicho que eres imposible? ah Potter?-preguntó Hermione negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-Infinidades de veces-sonrió brillantemente-pero sin mi siendo "imposible" tu vida sería aburrida y no tendrías razón de ser-dijo burlonamente inevitablemente se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Hermione-Oi! mujer si me haces perder el equilibro puedo romperme algo.

-Oh callate-respondió la castaña sonriendo para ella le era imposible molestarse con el ojiverde.

-Oi! esa no es tu hermana Gabi?-preguntó Harry señalando a lo lejos donde la figura esbelta de Fleur los observaba con una sonrisa. Hermione automáticamente se sonrojo. Gabrielle se giro y con una expresión de molestia dijo.

-Iré a ver que quiere-rápidadamente trotó hacia Fleur.

-Oye Harry casi se me olvida-dijo Hermione dandose una palmada en la frente-Tu sabes lo de los sueños que he estado teniendo?

-Aja...

-Bueno y recuerdas que te dije de la figura de una mujer que apareció en mi primer sueño?-al ver que el moreno asintió con un suspiro continuó-Creo que Fleur es esa mujer. No, estoy segura de que lo es.

-Oh...y tienes idea del porque soñaste con ella?-preguntó cautelosamente Harry al ver que la castaña negó con la cabeza empezó a decir-bueno...

-Fleur dice que Sirius los está buscando-anunció Gabrielle obviamente molesta.

-Mmm esta bien será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-Si, pero podermos ir lentamente? de verdad no quiero cocinar ese cerdo.

-Vamos. Ya aclaramos que hoy no cocinas y yo no te ayudo.

**~x~x~**

-Entonces nos veremos el miercoles a las tres?-preguntó Fleur a la castaña.

-Si..-respondió tímidamente Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a Fleur a los ojos.

-Magnifico!-aplaudió con una sonrisa brillante.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que estas conciente del peligro al que te vas a exponer y que no te vas a arrepentir-aclaró Hermione seria.

-Por quinta vez 'Ermione estoy segura y completamente dispuesta a arriesgarme. Tu-la señaló con el dedo y sonrió-vas a salir de aquí sabiendo cocinar huevos sin quemarlos y quien sabe hasta unas galletas.

-Seria un milagro si logras que 'Mione haga galletas y salga ilesa-murmuró Harry burlonamente recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de parte de Hermione.

-Te lo advierto Harry James Potter una más y se me va a "escapar" la historia de la tortuga-lo amenazó con el dedo y el moreno tragó audiblemente.

-Jeez! 'Mione solo estaba jugando no es para tanto. Ya me callo.

-Hmmm buen chico.

-Puedo preguntar que es eso de la tortuga?-preguntó confudida Fleur.

-Larga historia-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Según 'Ermione involucra una tortuga y una bolsa de pan-se encogió de hombros Gabrielle.

-Ah claaaro-contestó Fleur mirandolos como si tuveran tres cabezas y ambos rieron un poco Harry rojo como un tomate.

-Allí estan será mejor que se despidan tenemos que volver ya es un poco tarde-dijo Sirius al verlos llegar.

-Gabrielle, Fleur fue un placer conocerlas-dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia imitada por Harry.

-Ciertamente un placer-coincidió Harry sonriendo amistosamente.

-El gusto es nuestro-habló por las dos Fleur sin dejar de ver a Hermione.

-Hasta luego 'Arry, hasta luego 'Ermione recuerda que me prometiste irme a ver a mi recital de ballet el jueves en la noche-le dijo Gabrielle abrazando a ambos.

-Allí estaremos-respondió Hermione haciendo enfasis en el plural ya que a veces parecía que Gabrielle se refería solo a ella.

-Traerás un extintor de fuego contigo?-preguntó Fleur riendo un poco.

-Creí que dijiste que tu lo cargarías contigo-señaló la chica.

-Touché-respondió Fleur inclinandose y besando cada mejilla de la castaña muy cerca de la comisura de los labios si le preguntas a Hermione y haciendo lo mismo con Harry aunque con menos duración y mas alejada de los labios del chico haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

-Si bueno ya dejen de tontear. Que tengan buenas noches-dijo Harry revolviendose el cabello.

-Buenas noches-repitió Hermione y ambos siguieron a Sirius quien se dirigía ya a las puertas.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-murmuró Gabrielle al ver alejarse a los tres invitados.

-Ciertamente-respondió con soberbia la mayor de las hijas Delacour-prefieres hacerlo aquí o en mi habitación?

-En la mía-aclaró la menor desafiante.

-Tu primero-gestuó con el brazo Fleur sonriendo con burla.

* * *

**SoDamnBeautiful1: **Jajaja gracias por comentar siempre comentas y te has ganado mi amor por eso. Bueno creo que con este capitulo tendrás una idea de por que Gabrielle la miraba tanto jeje con lo de Hermione concuerdo contigo por eso la voy a ser humana y no estilo diosa xD (ejem almenos que me digan otra cosa)

**MalexAlex:** Gracias también por comentar desde que lo publique has estado allí comentando :3 con la foto de Alain no estoy segura de como poner fotos aquí y sinceramente quiero dejarla a la imaginación de ustedes los lectores pero te la puedes imaginar como una abuela que esta buena xD.

**Karean:** Quien sabe sabe? a lo mejor si a lo mejor no, no puedo prometer nada tengo una idea de la cual aún no me convence del todo pero me esta entusiasmando así que no te puedo decir si será o no trágica *devilish smile* gracias por comentar ;)

**Michiru89: **Careeeño! jajaja a mi me pasa lo mismo a penas leo tu nombre me pongo a reir sin razón (par de locas las dos eh?). Si sigues así me vas a hacer sonrojar mucho mira que mi mama es muy nerviosa y ya me mandó a tomar un Atamel y disque porque hay temporada de gripe y que no me vaya a empezar a dar fiebre o gripe y me empieza a nombrar a cada vecino que ha visto estornudar xD. Bueno no es topsecret si lo escribo aquí (ya se podria mandarte un pm PERO soy buena persona y soltare alguito) la prima de Sirius es Bellatrix y esta claro que no solo persigue a Hermione sino a los tres en general...la razón por la cual persigue a Hermione con un poquito mas de interes se sabrá a medida que avance la historia. Ya me extendí mucho contigo así que no dire mas jaja gracias por comentar ^.^

**Gracias también a los que han comentado anteriormente la verdad no había empezado a responder los reviews porque bueno soy un poquito ((bastante) floja y vaga pero eso se acabó y prometo responder a cada uno de los reviews (palabra de honor)**

**Ahora una preguntilla quieren en el próximo capitulo que escriba las cosas desde el enfoque de Fleur o continuo con la de Hermione? les digo de una vez elijan sabiamente porque será un poco confuso si escribo desde el enfoque de Fleur (mi fic es rarito tiene un poquito de todo ya veran porqué) así que pastilla roja o pastilla azul? (jeje como matrix)**

**Una aclaración se supone que todos los Delacour son franceses por lo tanto toda la gente en sus tierras habla en francés y Sirius, Harry y Hermione lo hablan pero son originalmente ingleses así que Fleur y Gabrielle no pronuncian las H's de sus nombres.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! primero me quiero disculpar por adelantado porque no se si podre actualizar con regularidad es que estoy como medio castigada es algo confuso porque por los momentos me dejan usar el wifi de mi tío (que vive al frente) pero si estoy en mi casa conectada de ese internet no puedo usarlo así que dudo mucho que me dejen seguir usando el de mi tío por mucho tiempo. **

**También me disculpo porque decidí seguir con el POV centrado en Hermione es que lo pensé mejor y quiero primero familiarizar a Hermione con su nuevo entorno y después puede que si haga uno o dos POVs centrado en Fleur (no se si hacerlo realmente de su punto de vista osea ella narrando) **

**Bueno habiendo escrito eso ya dejo de fastidiarlos y los dejo leer el capitulo :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

Con un giro Hermione colocó su escudo en frente de su rostro protegiéndola de la embestida de Harry, su espada de madera dio contra la superficie del escudo de Hermione con un estruendoso sonido que hizo inclinar hacia atrás a la castaña quien rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y se desplazó a la derecha levantando su espada de madera atacando al ojiverde por el costado, Harry atacó con un mandoble detenido nuevamente por el escudo de la castaña con una rápida patada despojó de la chica de su escudo y con un movimiento de la empuñadura de su espada golpeó el pecho de Hermione, esta un poco desairada se las ingenió para patearlo en la rodilla sacándolo de equilibrio y con un movimiento de su espada golpeó su brazo derecho con el que sujetaba su arma. Harry soltó su espada y con un giro logró escapar de la próxima embestida de Hermione, el pelinegro agarró el escudo olvidado por la castaña y la golpeó con este haciendola caer sobre su espalda. Harry con un movimiento de su pie recuperó su espada y cuando iba a atacarla la voz de Sirius lo impidió.

-Muy bien! ustedes dos creo que es suficiente. Harry buen trabajo recuerda utilizar mas el escudo mientras menos te hieras en una batalla mas durarás. Hermione recuerda nunca olvidar tu escudo si tienes que escoger entre un escudo y una espada escoge el escudo, si puedes defenderte bien las formas de atacar son mas efectivas y posibles-dijo el barbudo lanzándoles un trapo a cada uno para que secase.

-Crees que me de tiempo de ducharme antes de ir a comprar las cosas?-preguntó Hermione pasandose el trapo por su cara perlada de sudor.

-Si tranquila, tu también deberías ducharte Harry después de comprar las cosas nos reuniremos con Maximilien quien les va a explicar bien lo que harán.

-Cuando empezamos?-preguntó Harry asintiendo en comprensión.

-Eso se los dirá Maximilien. Harry, Hermione por favor no le digan a nadie nada de lo que salga de esa reunión si alguien les pregunta a que se dedican ustedes simplemente digan que ahora mismo se dedican es a estudiar-dijo seriamente Sirius-Especialmente tu Hermione.

-Que? por que yo?-replicó esta ofendida de que Sirius la tomara como una chismosa.

-Porque aparentemente has llamado la atención de ciertas hermanas Delacour-respondió este calmado con un brillo de diversión en los ojos haciendo sonrojar levemente a la castaña

-Eso no es cierto ellas fueron simplemente amables y no solo fue conmigo sino también con Harry-se cruzó de brazos determinada.

-Emm 'Mione concuerdo con Sirius en esto las dos parecían ligeramente mas...interesadas en ti-dijo el chico frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Ahg lo que ustedes digan-dijo esta con fastidio-de todas formas Gabrielle ya sabe que somos "guerreros" aunque técnicamente no lo somos.

-Que? y como sabe ella eso?-preguntó el barbudo frunciendo el ceño.

-Harry le dijo-contestó tranquila la castaña-pero yo no lo negué así que técnicamente los dos le dijimos.

-Bien. En ese caso tendrán que explicarle que ser "guerreros" es lo que aspiran hacer-declaró Sirius recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos.

-Que diremos si nos preguntan que es exactamente lo que estudiamos?-preguntó Harry y agarró una botella de agua y le dio un sorbo.

-A que te refieres? ninguno de los dos son mayor de edad no necesitan ir a la universidad-aclaró-de todas formas deberían ver que carrera les podría interesar.

-Para que? ya tenemos trabajo-dijo Harry mirando a Sirius como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Harry-suspiró Hermione-es para nuestra encubierta si empezamos a "pensar" en nuestras futuras carreras y damos las razones será mas creíble.

-Exacto. Ahora vayan a bañarse.

* * *

Cerca de dos horas después los tres viajeros tenían nuevas ropas, alimento, libros, nuevas fundas dos escudos y varias vendas, pomadas, unguentos, etc.

-En serio Sirius no crees que se vio un poco sospechoso que compraras dos escudos?-preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Naah le dije que tengo una tienda al otro lado del país-respondió Sirius a la vez que picaba un pedazo de pan y se lo comía.

-A que hora tenemos la reunión?-pregunto el pelinegro arreglándose los lentes.

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente de llevar las cosas al barco.

-Sirius viviremos todo este tiempo en el barco?-preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-No 'Mione no te preocupes esto es solo temporal, ya hablé con Jacques y me dijo que para la semana que viene tendremos una casa a las afueras de la ciudad-explicó Sirius sonriendo tiernamente.

-Por que a las afueras?-preguntarón Harry y Hermione confundidos.

-Porque mientras menos sepan de nosotros mejor.

-Pero creí que ni los Malfoy ni los Lestrange pondrían entrar a las tierras de los Delacour-dijo Harry preocupado.

-Y no pueden. No ellos pero aún nos buscan y no sabemos si tendrán gente que si puedan entrar ya saben como piratas.

-Debimos dar otros nombres entonces-dijo molesta la castaña.

-No querida veraz Jacques es un muy buen amigo mío pero si le hubiesemos mentido se habría ofendido y eso no nos conviene a nadie. Hermione te prometo que estarán los dos a salvo aquí...bueno no puedo decir lo mismo cuando salgan en las misiones.

-Eso lo tenemos sin cuidado sabes que podemos con todo excepto...bueno ya sabes-declaró Harry ya subiendo las cosas en la borda, un atisbo de tristeza cruzo por su ojos esmeraldas.

-Lo se.

Después de dejar todo en el barco los 3 se encaminaron a la reunión que tenían prevista para ese día.

Después de salir del castillo Sirius les contó que el rey acepto el tenerlos en su grupo de élite en cuanto a lo que se refiere a los guardianes o como ellos mismo se hacen llamar "Los guardianes de Francia". Este grupo se dedica a hacer diferentes misiones bien sea eliminar a criminales especiales, conseguir información de sus enemigos extrangeros, a recuperar objetos de valor o encontrarlos, entre otros.

-Recuerden comportarse vamos a hablar con el jefe del grupo 5 y ustedes vendrían siendo los nuevos integrantes mas jovenes que alguna vez LGdF hayan tenido-les dijo Sirius arreglandose el sombrero que tenía.

-Ya sabemos, puedes relajarte? no estas hablando con niños-Hermione dijo arreglandose un poco el cabello que gracias a dios no estaba indomable.

-Si bueno para mi siempre serán unos niños-sonrió Sirius-mis niños.

-Awww que tierno-se mofó Harry abrazandolo.

-No te burles Potter después se quejan de que no los trato con cariño.

-No le pares Sirius es un bobo-fulminó con la mirada la castaña al pelinegro que empezó a ver a todos lados evitando su mirada-A mi me encanta cuando nos tratas así-abrazó cariñosamente la chica al barbudo quien le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera.

-Abrazo grupal!-exclamó Harry abrazando a los dos fuertemente.

-Y tenías que arruinar el momento Harry James!-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-No lo arruine solo me integré-contestó Harry sacando la lengua.

-Ya pues que vamos entrar-Sirius señaló al cartel del restaurante. Sirius se acercó al recepcionista.

-Nombres por favor-pidió el hombre abriendo un libro.

-Sirius Black, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

-Por favor siganme-respondió el hombre después de haber revisado en su libro. El hombre los llevó a través de una pequeña puerta que si no miras bien la hubieses confundido con el tapiz de la pared dicha puerta llevaba a unas escaleras en espiral por la cual subieron. En la planta superior se extendía un largo pasillo lleno de cubiculos cubiertos por una cortina purpura, el hombre los llevó hasta el último a la izquierda y se despidió con una reverencia. Al entrar había una mesa reluciente con sillones purpura con marrón, del techo colgaba una gran lampara araña y en el uno de los sillones se encontraba un hombre vestido con un elegante traje sosteniendo una copa de vino y viendo hacia la ventana poralirizada. Era alto, fornido de cabello color canela largo sujetado por una vaga cola de caballo, tenía ojos pardos que parecían brillar a la suave luz. Tenía un bigote elegante y una perilla bien recortada.

-Buenas noches -saludó cordialmente Sirius tomando asiento al frente de el seguidos por Hermione y Harry.

-Buenas noches sr-dijeron ambos.

-Buenas noches. Sirius-asintió el hombre-ustedes deben ser mis nuevos guerreros. Soy Maximilien Beaumont un placer.

-El placer es nuestro mi nombre es Harry Potter.

-El mio es Hermione Granger.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado por lo que me han contado de ustedes, me informaron de lo que hicieron en las islas virgenes simplemente maravilloso-alabó el hombre sonriendo amistosamente-No obstante deben estar al tanto que deberán hacer una prueba con dos integrantes de mi equipo para ver sus habilidades.

-Entendemos perfectamente señor-declaró Hermione asintiendo.

-Excelente-aplaudió-claro no me preocupo con Sirius como su maestro no deberían tener suficientes problemas para enfrentar a mis compañeros-tomó un sorbo de su copa-Les tengo que advertir que puede que algunos de los integrantes los...humm...molesten o bromeen acerca de sus edades creo que Sirius aquí les informó que son los primeros en entrar al grupo con tan solo 16 años o me equivoco?

-No señor estamos al tanto y no lo vamos a decepcionar-Harry afirmó determinadamente.

-Bien. Habiendo dicho eso por favor acompañenme en la cena.

-Claro que si-respondió Sirius viendo los menús.

-Gracias sr.-dijo Hermione tomando un menú.

-No hay de que. Ahora hablemos de cuando empiezan...

* * *

**Probablemente en el próximo capitulo es que Hermione empezará las clases de cocina con Fleur y escribiré sobre su pasado. Este capitulo no es tan largo porque bueno me empezó a doler la cabeza y voy a estar ocupada con matemáticas en la semana so...**

**Michiru89:** Te dije que no me hicieras sonrojar tanto mujer a mi mamá le va a dar una vaina si me sigo poniendo así xD Te debo el POV Fleur pero de que habrá habrá y tal vez en el próximo capitulo diga un poco de la conversación de las Delacour...jajaja es que el castaño y el rubio van bien, tal vez tenga un fetiche por las rubias xD No sabes lo alagada que estoy con lo que escribiste (aww eres un amors) espero no haber interrumpido en el momento mas emocionante. Jajaja Así estamos las dos pensando y pensando y no mandando los PM el peo es que esta semana...bueno no esta de buenas conmigo espero leerte pronto mira que me que de con las ganas en Lune ehh y espero mi respuesta de si habrá una próxima Suri Cruise o Blue Ivy jeje See ya soon ^.^

**SoDamnBeautiful1: **Bueno lo que pasa con la tortuga y la bolsa de pan es que el pobre Harry tuvo un trauma infantil xD Que bueno que te guste Fleur :D aunque con Gabrielle no es tan buena que digamos esita...seeeh hay una pelea de catiras (así le decimos en Venezuela a los rubios o de cabello clarito) quien será la mas resistente? Gracias por comentar cuidarte por asha!

**Nara375: **Gracias por comentar! Tal vez Fleur si soñó con ella o tal vez...no...mas adelante pondré para que sepan mas de Fleur. Jejeje si en mi fic Fleur y Gabrielle no se llevan bien es que no quería ponerlas como una super hermandad y que Fleur fuera el idolo de Gabrielle me parece que Gabrielle también tiene lo suyo y no vive por y para Fleur. Mi papá y yo le decimos la cachorra a mi hermana mayor porque es la niña concentida de mi mamá así que de aquí Fleur es la "cachorra" de su papá jeje.

**Nina12:** WOAH GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! jajaja que bueno que te haya encantado espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado sino pues...bueno a ver si lo puedo compensar después :)

**Lacie:** Jajajaja morí de risa con tu comentario x3 parece que somos tres que no tenemos ni una pizca de chef (ojo las inhabilidades(?) de Hermione no son puro cuento una vez por accidente y digo accidente si quemé una manzana) todo lo que hago o se pone todo aguado, se quema o simplemente sabe horrible no llego a congelarla (eres como sub-zero *-*) pero me es imposible aún no se como mi mamá no pierde esperanza. Ufff lo de la conversación de las hermanas se las debo pero como dije antes a lo mejor en el próximo capitulo suelto algo de la conversación ;) conchale que mal que lo hayan eliminado me dio ganas de leer ese fic (Hermione es un iman de rubias no lo puede evitar) es que el castaño y el rubio se llevan bien jeje lo mas probable es que en el próximo capitulo empiecen las clases de cocina con chef Delacour xD gracias por comentar. PD:crees que me puedas dar un cono? aquí esta haciendo un calor...que bueno vivir en alaska suena como un sueño *-*

**Black Wolf: **Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Guest: **Thanks for review! I think you're the same guest but I would like you to put a nickname if don't well don't worry I simply call you guest1 or I will put you a nickname ;) I hope you liked


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7.**

_-Harry en serio crees que debemos estar aquí?-preguntó una ansiosa y pequeña Hermione mientras nerviosamente jugaba con su cabello tupido._

_-Shhh 'Mione baja la voz-respondió el pequeño Harry colocando un dedo en los labios escondiendose mas detrás de la pared en la que se ocultaba._

_-Pero Harry si nos atrapan...nos podrían castigar-susurró la castaña también ocultandose un poco mas_

_-No nos van a atrapar 'Mione te lo prometo-le sonrió el chico y volvió su cara a la escena que se desarrollaba en el estudio del padre del moreno._

_-James...sabes a lo que me refiero no podemos correr el riesgo-espetó un hombre algo bajo de estatura, de cabello color miel dorado y lacio, ojos rayados entre chocolate y miel, vestía un traje elegante gris oxford con corbata negra con lunares pequeños de color gris._

_-Charles se que te preocupa pero confío en Pettigrew el no dirá nada-aseguró James quien vestia un traje color azul marino y camisa blanca, su cabello negro azabache estaba peinado de lado, sus gafas relucían a la luz de la chimenea que iluminaba y calentaba el estudio._

_-James te lo digo ese Peter no me da buena espina, por favor te pido que no le reveles nada de importancia a ese hombre algo que nos podría poner en peligro o peor aún a Hermione o Harry-pidió Charles colocando su mano firmemente en el brazo de James._

_-Charles..._

_-No! Potter no lo defiendas sabes muy bien que ni a mi ni a Lily nos cae bien ese hombre el solo te esta usando...-el hombre de menor estatura empezó a alzar la voz-Es que confías mas en ese hombre que en mi o incluso Lily?_

_-Por supuesto que no!-se apresuró a decir James mirando al hombre directo a los ojos._

_-Peter? por que papi creería que el nos podría hacer daño?-preguntó Hermione a Harry quien fruncia el ceño igual de confundido._

_-No lo se...hasta yo puedo vencerlo fácilmente y bueno...no te ofendas en realidad es un cumplido pero hasta tu podrías vencerlo-le respondió Harry._

_-Hmmm...mi mami me enseñó que las mujeres deben ser fuertes y no dejarse degradar ni amenazar por nadie y si tengo que probarlo Harry lo haría...así que no, no me molesta si insinuas que soy un poco marimacha-dijo Hermione alzando su quijada con orgullo._

_-Sabes que no me refería a que eres marimacha para nada eres muy...-se detuvo a pensar la palabra al ver el rostro acusador de su mejor amiga-aventurera, si eso aventurera y es lo que me encanta de ti además no tienes que demostrar nada me tienes a mi para defenderte de todo. Volviendo al tema no creo que Pettigrew sea un problema._

_-No lo se Harry...mi papi se ve muy convencido de que lo es-comentó la pequeña pensativa._

_-Bueno será mejor seguir oyendo-se encogió de hombros el moreno._

_Charles se pasaba por el estudio de un lado a otro claramente enojado casi gritando cosas en latín._

_-Puedes calmarte Granger?-preguntó ya obstinado James revolviéndose el cabello._

_-No! Potter como puedes pedirme que me calme cuando Bel...esa mujer sabe que Sirius esta aquí._

_-Sirius esta bien el no le tiene miedo así como ninguno de nosotros. Sirius estará bien y según Peter, Bellatrix ha cambiado._

_-Pettigrew?-preguntó incredulo riendo después con sarcasmo-vas a creer en ese idiota? metetelo en la cabeza potter-dijo el hombre señalando con el dedo indice su cabeza-ese hombre no es de fiar incluso Snape no confía en el._

_-No menciones a ese hombre en mi casa!-exclamó James rojo de furia-A ese hombre solo lo toleran tu y Lily-espetó hostil._

_-Al igual que TU eres el unico que confía en Pettigrew-suspiró tratando de calmarse-No soy tonto James, jamás confíaria en Snape se que se trae algo pero no es malo solo esta perdido...y si te molestaras en ver la amabilidad y al verdadero hombre que es cuando habla con Lily dejarías de juzgarlo._

_-Eso es solo porque anda tras mi mujer!-se pasó ambas manos por el rostro-Como sabes que el se porta como "realmente es" con mi Lily?_

_-Porque no soy ciego Potter, a diferencia de alguien que sin lentes es mas ciego que un topo-logró sonreir Charles._

_-Hey! te recuerdo que soy el mejor con el arco y flecha a pesar de tener que usar lentes-devolvió la sonrisa-tu mi amigo al contrario apestas._

_-Dame cualquier otra arma y te demostraré-retó con una sonrisa superior._

_-Adelante-desafió dando un golpe en su pecho-si te atreves claro. Apuesto a que te vencería con los ojos vendados_

_-Ja! no te enseñarón a no hacer apuestas que no puedes ganar?_

_-Claro que si! es por eso que te reto a ti._

_-Ya veras Potter-dijo y después de un momento de contemplar el fuego suspiró-solo ten cuidado con lo que haces James no quiero poner en riesgo ni a mi Hermione o a mi Jean._

_-Lo se Charles...no te preocupes te prometo que nada saldrá mal._

_-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir James, no sabes que pueda ocurrir en el futuro pero si en el presente-respondió el hombre serio._

_-Bueno pero por ahora mi presente lo controlo yo y nadie mas. Todo va a salir bien, Harry, Hermione, Lily y Jean estan mas que a salvo-sonrió cálidamente el pelinegro._

-Si claro-bufó Harry-todo esta de maravilla.

-En que piensas?-preguntó Hermione al llegar a la mesa donde Harry comía un plato de cereales.

-En la vez que espíamos a nuestros padres y tio Charles sospechaba de colagusano-respondió comiendo una cucharada de cereal.

-Oh...-bajó el rostro la castaña y en silencio terminó de servirse su tazón de cereales-Estas bien?-preguntó con cautela.

-Si-después de tragar un sorbo de su jugo de naranja añadió-Es solo que me pongo a pensar en lo que podría haber sido

-Harry...ya hemos hablado de esto

-Lo se 'Mione lo se...es que no lo puedo evitar-suspiró el ojiverde.

-Te entiendo pero tampoco podemos seguir torturandonos con recuerdos y preguntandonos por lo que pudo haber sido-la castaña cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire-por mas que me hubiese gustado que las cosas terminaran de otra forma pero no sucedió y es hora de seguir adelante y preocuparnos por el presente-dijo con fuerte descición en sus ojos tanta que cualquiera ni se atrevería a cuestionarla viendo pura determinación y fiereza, pero Harry la conocía mejor de lo que el se conocía a sí mismo el sabía que solo era una fachada para ocultar su propia tristeza-Como dijo mi padre no podemos controlar el pasado por que ya pasó pero podemos controlar el presente y es exactamente lo que planeo hacer.

Harry se acercó y le agarró la mano dándole un apretón-Tienes razón no dejaré que...que él se salga con la suya así como tu tampoco dejaras que esa horrible mujer también se salga con la suya-le dijo mirando justo atravez de sus ojos viendo como la castaña temblaba un poco con la mera mensión de la mujer que llevaba tantos años tras ella.

-Prometido?

-Prometido-asintió sonriendo y después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio en el que se dedicaron a comer el moreno volvió a hablar-Hablando cosas de mas importancia hoy tendrás clases con la chica de tus sueños-movió de forma pícara las cejas.

-Harry! no empieces después preguntas que por que me guardo las cosas hasta que es tarde-se cruzó de brazos con molestia pero un leve sonrojo delataba que no estaba molesta sino mas bien avergonzado.

-Es o no es la chica de tus sueños?-al recibir un asentimiento corto casi no indentificable prosiguió-Así que no veo el porque te "moleste" que te diga eso déjame decirte Fleur es excepcionalmente bella así como también lo es Gaby-tomó otro sorbo de su jugo-sinceramente eres una chica con suerte.

-Harry! cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ellas solo son amables-exclamó exasperada.

-Hasta que te lo creas tu misma. Vamos Hermione! se ve claramente que ambas están interesadas en ti ejem especialmente Gaby digo cuantas cartas ya se llevan?

-Oh callate eso es perfectamente normal esos son solo tu y Sirius queriendome molestar...

-No te discuto lo de Sirius desde que se enteró de que te atraen mas las chicas no pierde oportunidad-rió el ojiverde.

-Si pero el muy...Sirius sigue pensando que tu y yo haríamos "la mejor pareja de todas" de verdad que no lo entiendo.

-El solo es un romántico que cree en las "almas gemelas"-rieron ambos-y que el hecho de que hemos vivido juntos es una "señal del destino"-finalizó rompiendo en una carcajada a la que Hermione se rió con ganas.

-Creo que lee muchas novelas-negó con la cabeza Hermione levantándose para limpiar su plato-Aunque no lo culpo a veces los romances hacen emocionante las historias.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo mientras no me involucre en un drama.

-Supongo-se encogió de hombros.

-Así que...planeas mojarle "accidentalmente" la camisa a Fleur?-preguntó burlonamente el moreno recibiendo un chorro de agua en la cara-Hey y eso por que?

-Por pervertido y terco-contestó fulminándolo con la mirada lanzándole la esponja a la cara.

-Ah no tu te lo buscaste-dijo Harry acercándose y agarrando el detergente lanzándoselo a la ropa y así comenzarón una guerra en la cocina que terminó con leche, jugo, agua, etre otras cosas esparcidas por toda la cocina.

* * *

La luz dorada de la tarde se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina resaltando aún mas la figura que se encontraba en medio de la gran cocina elegante para las usuales cocinas en los castillos. La joven mujer se encontraba contemplando los diversos utensilios esparcidos en la isla, su rostro era pensativo pero al mismo tiempo relajado, sus ojos cerúleos brillaban y vestía un suelto vestido griego blanco hacendo parecer más cremosa su piel de marfíl.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro el cual no supo que dejó escapar hasta que la diosa se volteó sonriendo brillantemente.

-'Ermione-exclamó feliz la rubia.

-S-su alteza-hizo una reverencia que hizo fruncir el ceño un poco a Fleur pero al verla levantar su cabezo volvió a su expresión anterior-Disculpa no haber anunciado mi llegada, se que es un poco temprano pero es que...-dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello y con los ojos pegados al suelo.

-Shhh esta bien, de hecho me alegro que decidieras venir más temprano...así podríamos avanzar mas-dijo la rubia cortando el balbuceo de la Hermione.

-Ermmm eso...eso creo-dijo sonrojandose ligeramente.

-_**Que te sucede? Hermione estás haciendo el completo ridiculo en frente de Fleur, va a pensar que lo único que eres capaz de sonrojarte y balbucear estupideces**_-pensó Hermione para si misma sacudiendo un poco su cabeza volvió a mirar a la rubia sonriendo lo mas confiada que pudo pero al ver la ceja de la rubia arqueada en diversion se sonrojó un poco mas-_**mierda.**_

-Tal vez deberiamos empezar hmm?-sugirió Fleur sonriendo.

-Ehh si si claro-Fleur la tomo de la mano para dirigirla por la cocina y Hermione pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y la punta de los dedos le cosquilleaban-Así que...que tienes planeado?

-Bueno primero vas a tener que aprender a freir o romper huevos si planeas poder cocinar algo que no sea pasta-se burló ligeramente.

-Hey no le creas a esos dos...no soy TAAAAN patetíca como no saber romper unos simples huevos-dijo empujandola de forma juguetona-aunque bueno freir...es realmente necesario?-preguntó con un puchero que hizo enternecer a Fleur.

-Pues claro-sonrió dulcemente-te prometo no separarme de ti ni dejar que quemes nada.

-Creo que el fuego se ha apegado a mi así que cuidado no quisiera que te hicieras daño.

-Bueno por lo que oí de Gaby...resulta que eres una guerrera no?

-Ermmm...no exactamente Gabrielle debió malinterpretarlo lo que dijo Harry fué que ambos aspiramos serlo.

-Ahh pero entonces si podraz ser capaz de protegerme no?

-C-claro que si.

-Hmmm que bueno porque por lo que oí ustedes 3 hicieron una escena en un bar cerca del puerto o me equivoco?-preguntó la rubia suspicazmente.

-Ehhh...

Fleur al ver palidecer a Hermione rió y colocó su mano en la parte superior de su brazo-No te preocupes solo lo se yo, tengo ciertos contactos. Muy noble de tu parte por cierto.

-B-bueno en realidad fue Harry el siempre ha tenido ese instinto de salvar a cualquiera que lo necesite siempre y cuando sea una buena persona.

-Y tu no?-preguntó mientras le mostraba que cantidad de aceite debía echar en el sartén y como romper los huevos.

-Pues claro! es solo que suelo ser mas selectiva, veras uno de mis defectos es que siempre analizo de mas y desconfiada así que me gusta primero conocer a las personas para estar segura si de verdad valdría la pena arriesgar mi vida por esa persona-después de hechar los huevos efectivamente y suspiró-se que suena muy egoísta pero es que...hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no se puede confiar en cualquiera-se rehusó a mirar a Fleur a los ojos y concentrarse en la tarea pendiente.

-Relájate madmoiselle Hermione tampoco tienes que ver cada cosa que ocurre al freír un huevo.

-Creeme si tengo, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-No pareces tan desconfiada conmigo-observó Fleur después de un tiempo.

-No lo se algo...algo me dice que eres de fiar...o me equivoco?-preguntó mordiendose el labio.

-No, no te equivocas-sonrió-ahora voltealo o lo vas a quemar.

-Como usted ordene ma'am-sonrió obediente aunque con algo de miedo.

* * *

-Muy bien 'Ermione! aprendes rápido, ahora vamos a cortar los aliños para el arroz-instructuró Fleur dándole un diente de ajo-Excelente.

-Su alteza...-empezó a decir pero Fleur le dió una mirada y se puso mas recta-ejem Fleur no crees que hicimos mucha comida?

-Hiciste 'Ermione, hiciste yo solo te estoy supervisando-dijo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña-aunque debo decir que no mentias con lo de quemar ciertos alimentos-rió al ver la bolsa de basura en la que se encontraba mas de un alimento o muy tostado o simplemente negro.

-Si siento eso-bajó la mirada y Fleur con gesto restándole importancia le indicó que prosiguiera-Emmm de todas formas has tenido que hacer todo para explicarme. Volviendo a mi pregunta no crees que es demasiada? sin contar las que ya no son comestibles

-No, no realmente podemos comer esto después, le podemos dar a la gente de servicio y tal vez hasta alcance para que Sirius y monseur Potter la prueben y los dejes en shock-Hermione sonrió enormemente ante lo último y volvió a morderse el labio haciendo que inconcientemente Fleur lamiera los suyos.

-Así que...crees que este preparada para hacer galletas?

-Hmmm no aún no-declaró y al ver a la castaña bajar su rostro pasó un brazo por su hombró haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña quien rápidamente la miró a los ojos-Pero lo estarás si continuamos con las clases. Dime planeas que esto continue?-preguntó suavemente su rostro cada vez mas cerca del de Hermione.

-Si-respondió de forma automática lentamente bajando su mirada a la boca roja y suave de Fleur.

-Ejem interrumpo algo?-preguntó aclarándose la garganta Gabrielle. Al reparar en su presencia Hermione se alejó de Fleur y se sonrojó de un profundo color rojo.

-De hecho si Gabrielle-siseó entre dientes Fleur-creí que habíamos dejado en claro que no bajarías a molestar.

-Bueno pues fue madre quien me envió aquí dice que deberían parar ya es de noche y tampoco queremos que 'Ermione tenga problemas-respondió con naturalidad la menor de las Delacour ignorando la mirada de rabia que le enviaba su hermana mayor-Buenas noches 'Ermione es un placer verte de nuevo-se acercó a la aludida y plantó dos besos en sus mejillas.

-Buenas noches Gabrielle como estas?

-Muy bien gracias, espero que tu también la estes pasando bien.

-Así es tu hermana es muy habilidosa creo que sin ella no hubiese sido capaz ni siquiera de freir ese huevo-rió suavemente Hermione a lo que Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

-Te quedarás a cenar no? recuerda que es mucha comida-guiñó el ojo la ojiazul haciendo por cuantésima vez sonrojar a la de ojos cálidos.

-No lo se...le había prometido a Harry que volvería para la cena-respondió cabizbaja sin notar la ligera expresión de molestia que atravezó el rostro escultural de Fleur.

-Oh...tenían una cita?

-NO!-respondió inmediatamente horrorizada y se volteó hacia Gabrielle-De verdad que estoy considerando lo de los carteles-le dijo la castaña haciendo reir a Gabrielle.

-Ummm lo siento creo que me perdí.

-Oh no es nada es que definitivamente entre Harry y yo no hay nada mas que hermandad, lo juro como me llamo Hermione Jean Granger-declaró solenme.

-Oh que bello nombre el que tienes 'Ermione-alagó Fleur con un nuevo brillo en los ojos que hizo sentir a la castaña como si sus pies hubiesen sido separados del suelo por un par de centimetros-Siento haber malinterpretado la situación.

-Oh tranquila no eres la primera, es más creo que hubiese sido un poco raro si no lo insinuas-dijo pensativa mirando el techo.

-En fin, 'Ermione quedate a cenar por favor-suplicó Gabrielle con un puchero que Hermione no pudo rechazar y con un asentimiento Gabrielle esbozó una enorme sonrisa y la besó en la mejilla haciendola tomar su ahora nuevo color de piel.

-Ejem aún tenemos que terminar. Gabrielle ya puedes irte-anunció Fleur y volvió a trabajar en la cocina haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de odio que le lanzó su hermana menor.

-Claro-dijo entre dientes-Te veo luego castaña-le guiñó el ojo y se retiró.

_**-Que fué todo**_** eso?-**se preguntó mientras volvía a picar los dientes de ajo.

* * *

**Malexalex:** Épale como va la cosa? (xD) jajaj claro que te extrañe gracias por comentar! jeje seeeh habrá un triangulo amoroso que te puedo decir amo ver (o mas bien imaginarme) a Hermione con cualquiera de las dos rubias xD

**Lacie:** Hey! gracias por comentar... que bueno que te este gustando mas :D jajaja Sirius como la india maria? ay chiamo no se que pensar es más no estoy segura si te entendí del todo xD. Si los padres de ambos estan muertos en el principio puse un pequeño flashback de sus padres mas adelante seguiré poniendo mas, es que uno no puede escapar del pasado. Si harry tiene la cicatriz después explicaré como se la hizo (obvio no fue por el avada) y con los Malfoy's y Lestrange's mas adelante...

**Guest: **Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it :3 in this chapter are more Fleur/Hermione but I promise it would be more it's just that they are barely knowing but they would grown close :)

**Nara375: **Venga que eres de mi equipo! (buuu con las hermanas mayores) te entiendo mi hermana tampoco ha sido nunca mi idolo o bueno...supongo que si en la etapa esa cuando eres niña y quieres hacer todo lo que tu hermana(o) pero mejor jeje. Jajaja no creo que te lo tengas que tomar mal tu misma lo has dicho es cariñoso jeje el mío es muy vergonzoso como para ponerlo pero entre mi hermana y yo nos llamamos bestia (mas que todo soy yo la que le dice así creeme tengo razones para creerlo xD). Lo del POV de Fleur se los debo pero no será ahora :) dime crees que deba poner el pov de Fleur en 1ra o 3ra persona?. PD: Buena idea la de los gemelos no iba a poner a los Weasly en la historia pero no se...de pronto y los pongo ;) Si quieres me ayudas con los gemelos :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8.**

-En serio Hermione te digo que me empiezo a preocupar creo que las hermanas Delacour quieren alejarte de mi-dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas de la tercera fila en la que Gabrielle les había reservado los asientos a Hermione y a Harry.

-Ya vamos a empezar? sabes ya ni me molestaré en responderte sabes muy bien que no es así-gruñó Hermione pasándole la bebida y las palomitas de maiz.

-Ya pero no puedes negar que tengo razón en que han monopolizado todo tu tiempo-dijo Harry comiendo una palomita.

-Eso no...

-No yo se que aun practicas conmigo pero por dios 'Mione por la ultima semana todo ha sido. Fleur esto...Gabrielle lo otro-dijo serio aunque una sonrisa traicionera reposaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Harry sabes que no es así. Entiendo que estés celoso de no tenerme las 24 horas del día pero..-comenzó a decir la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así es Hermione no soporto verte con otra persona que no sea yo-elevó su mano a la cabeza tocando su frente con el dorso de la mano de forma dramática-que tienen ellas que no tenga yo? es porque soy moreno verdad?-preguntó haciendo mueca afligido.

-Uuuuy si Harry sabes que tengo debilidad por las cabelleras rubias-respondió Hermione levantando el mentón y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Vaya es bueno saberlo-dijo una voz ajena y cuando ambos voltearon encontraron el rostro sonriente de Fleur Delacour. Ambos instantaneamente se tornaron de un rojo escarlata.

-No es...

-Lo que parece-finalizó Harry arreglando sus lentes y cabizbaja tratando de ocultar su verguenza.

-Hmmm no se de que me hablan-dijo la rubia aunque su tono reflejaba burla como quien lo sabe todo-De todas formas es un placer encontraros buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-respondieron ambos inclinando la cabeza en respeto.

-Mi madre me informó que estaban por aquí y me envió a darles esto-Fleur informó dándoles a cada uno una tarjeta-Son pases VIP Gabrielle quiere verlos después de la función.

-S-Seguro-dijo Hermione tomando su tarjeta sintiendo un cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos cuando estos rozaron los de Fleur ambas sonriendo por un poco mas de tiempo del normal.

-Bueno debo regresar con mis padres que tengan buenas noches y disfruten de la función.

-Gracias, igualmente-dijeron ambos antes de ver como Fleur volvía a alejarse.

-Bueno eso estuvo cerca. Por poco descubre que tienes un flechazo por ella-dijo Harry tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Es enserio?-dijo indignada Hermione lanzandole un montón de palomitas.

-Hey, Hey hey! eso porque?-preguntó trantando inutilmente de esquivar los proyectiles de maiz.

-Porque eres un tarado por eso-respondió riendo al ver la cantidad de palomitas que ahora reposaban en el cabello desordenado de Harry.

-Ah pero no negaste tu flechazo-sonrió victorioso echando una de las palomitas de su cabeza en su boca.

-Aaagh no vale la pena negar algo que ya has repetido cientos de veces-rodó los ojos la castaña.

-Si y tu siguete negando lo que quieras ambos sabemos que es cierto.

-Aja lo que tu digas.

-Bueno...-empezó a decir el ojiverde pero fue interrumpido por la oscuridad que inundó el teatro seguido de murmullos y derrepente sobre el escenario se empezaron a encender tenues luces que daban un aspecto astral, plumas calleron sobre el teatro cubriendo escasamente a los espectadores. Música lírica llenó el teatro dando una pacífica y bella atmosfera. En el centro del escenario una chica con flameante cabello rojo reposaba y elevándose con elegancia empezó a bailar por el escenario deteniendose en uno de los arboles por la cual apareció otra chica esta vez rubia y de un aura tan pacífica y calmada que la hacía parecer una ninfa tomando forma humana, tenía los ojos azul grisaceo y contemplaba su alrededor al salir en puntillas, en poco tiempo mas bailarinas llenaron el escenario pero Harry y Hermione mantenían su vista siempre en las dos primeras chicas que salieron hasta que del techo bajando suavemente se encontraba Gabrielle, vestía un bello traje blanco resaltando su nívea piel, sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría y su sonrisa era enigmática claramente en papel. Cuando los ojos de la rubia se posaron en los de Hermione ésta sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con mas rapidez raro considerando que frecuentemente eso mismo le pasaba pero era con la otra Delacour.

-Vaya Gaby se ve...

-Hermosa-completó Hermione sin aliento sin despegar sus ojos de la figura ahora danzante de Gabrielle-Se ve hermosa.

-Si...-acordó Harry viendo con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le molestaba a Hermione-Wooow no sabía que era tan flexible-comentó con cierta malicia detras de su voz que la castaña no pareció notar.

-Si-volvió a comentar en el mismo tono de quien ve a una diosa.

Un par de horas despúes el show finalmente terminó y las chicas recibieron obaciones de pie especialmente de parte de cierta castaña que no paraba de aplaudir.

-Errmm 'Mione creo que Gaby quiere vernos-dijo el moreno saludando a la menor de las Delacour quien los saludaba y les señalaba para que fueran donde ella.

-Ehh si, si vamos-dijo Hermione saliendo de su trance sonrojada porque su vista había parado en las largas piernas de Gabrielle.

Al llegar con Gabrielle esta los recibió con un abrazo de oso a ambos.

-Gracias por venir! no pensé que en serio vendrían-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa brillante.

-Y perdernos tu show? tienes que estar loco para no asistir-Harry contestó con una sonrisa igual de brillante.

-Gabrielle estuviste maravillosa en serio solo...bravo-alagó Hermione dándole un abrazo haciendo que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Gracias!

-Hey Gaby mi madre pregunta si vas a venir a cenar?-preguntó la chica de flameante cabello rojo de antes.

-Emmm si...oh! crees que pueda llevar a unos amigos conmigo?

-Seguro sabes que hay suficiente espacio además viene Luna-respondió la peliroja sonriente y al girar la cabeza reparó en la presencia de Harry y Hermione-Oh son ellos tus amigos?

-Así es, Harry, Hermione esta es Ginny Weasley-presentó la rubia y los mencionados cada uno tomo la mano que ofrecía la aludida.

-Un placer Hermione Granger.

-Harry Potter-el moreno tomó su mano y la beso suavemente haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Ginny-un placer.

-El placer es mio-respondió mirándolo a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta-Son nuevos? nunca los había visto por aquí.

-Así es no llevamos ni un mes aquí-respondió Hermione rascandoce la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Oh bueno Bienvenidos entonces. Puedo preguntar como es que conocieron a Gaby?

-No te preocupes bueno en realidad fue porque nuestro...umm...como lo llamaste 'Mione?-preguntó Harry girandoce hacia su amiga.

-Tutor legal. Aunque es tu padrino Harry.

-Si eso nuestro tutor legal y mi padrino Sirius resulta ser un amigo del padre de Gabrielle así que cuando llegamos nos presentaron y pues enos aquí-resumió Harry sonriendo.

-Oh Sirius es su tutor? no me imagino a Sirius como alguien responsable.

-Creeme no lo es, el es mas como un amigo que nos induce a hacer estupideces-dijo Hermione riendo un poco-No sabía que Sirius era tan famoso.

-Sirius es un personaje-rió la peliroja. Al poco tiempo de mantener una agradable conversación con Ginny la otra chica que había llamado la atención del par apareció y después de saludar a Gabrielle y a Ginny se acercó a Hermione y a Harry y con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy Luna Lovegood.

-Hermione Granger-tomó la mano y se sorprendió cuando Luna la abrazó ignorando la mano extendida que le ofrecía la castaña.

-Mucho gusto. Y tu eres?-dijo al separarse de la castaña y dirigirse a Harry.

-Ha-Harry Potter-y al igual que a Hermione lo abrazó, Harry con una sonrisa sintió una ola de calor cálida que solo sentía cuando Hermione lo abrazaba, solo que esta vez se sentía diferente y el rápido ritmo que marcaba su corazón le confirmaba que esa sensación de calidez se debe a otra cosa.

-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

-El gusto es nuestro Luna-respondió Hermione al ver que su mejor amigo se quedaba mudo.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí Luna, nos vamos?-preguntó Ginny

-Hmm podemos esperar un poco es que mi papá dijo que me iba a dar algo después de hablar con Narcissa-al decir lo último Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos ambos cruzaron miradas y empezaron a ver a todos lados hasta que Harry se quedo viendo fijamente un sitio y Hermione siguió su linea de visión hasta que encontró lo que buscaban o mejor dicho lo que buscaban. Allí parada estaba Narcissa Malfoy vestía un largo vestido verde esmeralda sin mangas, el largo cabello dorado caía en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos azules centelleaban y estaba inmersa en una plática con un hombre de cabello rubio casi blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombres, el hombre daba la impresión de ser pacifista y amante de la naturaleza por la ropa holgada y fresca que usaba. Al ver fijamente a Narcissa ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que se veía mas radiante y honestamente no tenían ni la menor idea de que hacía ella en la tierra de los Delacour y mucho menos que hacer si acercarse a ella o salir huyendo.

-**_Flashback_**-

_Una joven Hermione de 13 años se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero intentando arreglarse el vestido cuando Narcissa se apareció detrás de ella y le apretó mas el corset del vestido que llevaba Hermione y procedió a arreglar un poco mas el cabello de la castaña._

_-Te ves muy bella hoy Hermione-comentó suavemente Narcissa aún arreglando su cabello haciendo que los rizos ahora mas controlados por la gran cantidad de productos puestos en ellos se vieran mas asentuados y ajustando el moño que los sostenian._

_-E-eso no es cierto...me veo ridícula-dijo sonrojada Hermione-Pero gracias._

_-Hermione cuantas veces vamos a tener esta conversación? tienes que empezar a tener mas confianza en ti misma-le dijo haciendola girar para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Es fácil para ti decirlo eres hermosa, mas hermosa que un angel, eres...-empezó a decir pero al darse cuenta de lo que decía se sonrojó y cerro la boca-tu eres lo mas parecido a la perfección femenina que he visto en mi vida-confesó honestamente._

_-Vaya Hermione no infles mas mi ego-rió suavemente-si se que soy muy bella y es por eso que tengo mucha confianza en mi misma, algo que tu deberías tener, si no eres capaz de ver tu propia belleza quien lo hará por ti? una vez que ves y aceptas tu belleza esta aumenta y se refleja en lo que sea que hagas sin importar como vistas o cuanto maquillaje uses-le sonrió dulcemente honestidad reflejada en los ojos color hielo de la mujer-pero gracias por los cumplidos realmente fueron bellas palabras otro talento que agregar a tu lista de habilidades. Ahora prometeme que esta noche vas a tener confianza en ti misma y vas a brillar._  
_Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos dijo-Te prometo tener mas confianza y seguridad en mi misma esta noche._

_-Y..._

_-Y brillaré esta noche-finalizó con las mejillas colorada._

_-Así me gusta ahora que zapatos te pondrás?-preguntó alejandoce de ella y comenzando a buscar por su closet._

_-Estaba pensando en los plateados pero no estoy muy segura._

_-Me temo que tendrás que ser un poco mas específica, tienes mas de un par plateado._

_-Estos-se acercó al closet y les mostró el par que quería usar._

_-Hmmm no estan mal pero creo que estos quedarían mejor-Narcissa sugirió pasandole otro par._

_-Creo que tienes razón-los tomó y empezó a ponerselos._

_-Siempre la tengo Hermione recuerda bien eso._

-**_Fin del flashback_**-

-Hermione...estas bien?-preguntó en un murmullo agradeciendo que las otras 3 chicas se encontraban muy inmersas en una conversación como para escucharlo.

-S-si...tu?-preguntó girando su cabeza para conocer los ojos esmeraldas de Harry.

-**_Flashback_**-

_-Te dije que los dejaras en paz Lucios! hasta cuando empezaras a comportarte como alguien de tu edad?-reprimió Narcissa a su esposo quien miraba con desdén a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo-Como se te ocurre levantarle la mano a nuestro hijo y a su mejor amigo?_

_-Ya te dije que no te metieras! entiende de una vez que lo que tu digas no influye en ninguna de mis acciones, tu opinion no cuenta-espetó Lucios limpiandose el polvo de su manga._

_-Cuida mucho tu vocabulario Lucios, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz! a mi no me alzas la voz, sabes que con un chasquido demis dedos puedo destruirte te prometo que si te vuelvo a oír hablarme de esa forma será la última-amenazó con la voz tan fría que se podía sentir la temperatura bajar considerablemente, la mirada gélida asentuaba el temor que ahora empezaba a acrentar por Lucios-Vete antes de que me arrepienta de no hacerte pagar por tu manera de hablar._

_-Eres mi esposa! no puedes amenazarme._

_-A diferencia de ti yo si puedo hablar como me apetezca-dando unos pasos mas cerca-y seré tu esposa pero en este "matrimonio" la que manda soy yo. Desaparece!-ordenó y a regañadientes el hombre se alejó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de puro odio a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo-Se encuentran bien?-se agachó e inspeccionó a ambos chicos._

_-Si madre son solo unos moretones-respondió un chico con cabello rubio platino y ojos grises._

_-Si señora Malfoy no es nada grave-añadió Harry limpiandose el brazo._

_-Draco! Harry! como que no es gran cosa? ambos estan sangrando!-exclamó levantandolos y guiandolos por el pasillo en el que se encontraban hasta llegar a una habitación y adentrarse en el baño._

_-Madre son solo unos rasguños al caer ni siquiera duelen._

_-Tonterías! no entiendo porque tu padre se ha vuelto tan violento-dijo con disgusto desinfectando las heridas de ambos con delicadeza._

_-Con mucho respeto sra. Malfoy-al ver la cara que le puso Narcissa Harry se corrigió-ejem Narcissa pero su esposo me odia._

_-No lo creo Harry, pero no puedo negar que no le agradas mucho-le informó Narcissa sonriendo a forma de disculpa-lo cual no entiendo eres adorable._

_-Es cierto madre mi padre parece tener un particular disgusto por Harry. Por que?-preguntó inocentemente Draco._

_-Te duele aquí?-preguntó la mujer haciendo caso omiso de la anterior pregunta y al escuchar el pequeño gemido que salió de los labios de Harry dejo de hacer presión-Lo siento, te aplicaré una pomada-continuó con su ministraciones y ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas que daban a entender que Narcissa no quería seguir con el tema así que lo dejaron._

_-Y como le va a Hermione?-preguntó después de un rato de silencio Narcissa._

_-Esta excelente, le manda saludos por cierto-sonrió calidamente el moreno al recordar a su casi hermana._

_-Va a ir con nosotros a acampar este viernes verdad Harrry?-preguntó esta vez Draco con esperanza._

_-En sus palabras "No me lo perdería por nada! ya veran que los venceré en armar las tiendas"-rió el ojiverde haciendo reir de la misma forma al ojigris._

_-Ja! eso lo veremos._

_-**Fin del flashback**-_

-Si-respondió Harry volviendo a mirar a la mujer-Es solo que no entiendo que hace aquí-bajo el volumen de su voz a un susurro para que solo Hemione la escuchara-pensé que los Malfoy tenían prohibída la entrada a estas tierras.

-Yo también lo creí así-suspiró la ojimel-pero...

-Entonces sise van a quedar a cenar-preguntó la voz de Ginny sobresaltando a ambos.

-Eeeh sii no hay manera de que cocine hoy-respondió Harry sonriendo lo mas que pudo-Y a pesar de que Fleur le esté enseñando a cocinar a Hermione que ella cocine no es una opción.

-Tonto-le pegó en el brazo Hermione-para que sepas el huevo me quedo bastante rico-se cruzó de brazos.

-Hmmm tal vez pero aun te falta mucho por aprender mi pequeña saltamontes.

-Aja lo que tu digas.

-Bueno entonces porque no nos vamos adelantando-preguntó Ginny-Luna vendrá después estan dispuesto a esperar un poco mas por la cena?

-No no hay problema. Vamos-respondió por ambos Harry y empezaron a alejarse a pesar de que Hermione aún le costaba despegar su vista de Narcissa.

-Estas bien? te veo pensativa?-preguntó Gabrielle parandoce a su lado y tomando su brazo.

-Ermmm si, no es nada tranquila. Mejor hablemos de lo maravillosa que estuviste hace unos momentos, cuanto tiempo llevas bailando?-preguntó casualmente sonriendo ampliamente dejandose llevar del brazo por la menor de las Delacour.

-Bueno...

* * *

-Siéntanse en su casa-les dijo Ginny al entrar a su casa que para Ginny ser hija de uno importantes miembros de la nobleza su hogar era cálido, simple y humilde algo que no se les escapo a ambos amigos. La casa era enorme si, pero sencilla sin muchas cosas extravagantes lo que se podría decir que era extravagante era el bonito y natural alrededor que rodeaba la casa, el cual Ginny les explico que esos terrenos eran propiedad de su familia.

-Vaya tu casa es muy cálida me encanta srta. Weasley-alagó Hermione al ver su casa.

-Gracias pero ya te dije que me dijeras Ginny.

-Esta bien Ginny, pero puedo preguntar es ese su nombre completo?

-No es Ginevra pero no me gusta prefiero que me llamen Ginny.

-Pero es muy hermoso tu nombre-dijo Harry-A mi por lo menos me gusta.

-Estoy de acuerdo-concordó Hermione haciendo ambos sonrojar a la peliroja.

-Gracias-murmuró.

-Hermanita! hasta que llegas-dijo un chico alto y pelirojo abrazándola siendo seguido por otro pelirojo identico a el que también la abrazó alzandola por los aires.

-Lamentamos mucho no poder haber asistido

-Pero teníamos que terminar.

-Los negocios que teníamos pendiente-finalizó el que había llegado después del primer.

-Fred! George!-exclamó la menor alejando la mano de uno de los gemelos que le revolvían el cabello-Esta bien, entiendo de todas formas me trajeron algo?

-Claro que si!

-Pero tendrás que esperar hasta mas tarde.

-Quienes son tus amigos por cierto?

-Es de mala educación no introducir a tus hermanos favoritos.

-Oh cierto!-dijo Ginny sonriendo a modo de disculpas-Harry, Hermione estos son mis hermanos Fred y George-presentó señalando a cada uno de los gemelos.

-Un gusto, pero Ginny se equivoco yo soy George.

-Y yo soy Fred-corrigieron los gemelos mirando mal a su hermanita quien se sonrojo en verguenza-un momento como es que se llamaban?

-Yo Harry y ella Hermione-respondió el moreno.

-Oh-exclamaron ambos al unísono-con que ustedes son los famosos Harry y Hermione.

-A que se refieren?-preguntó confundida Hermione.

-Nada!-volvieron a exclamar al unísono.

-Lo sabrán pronto-susurró Fred en el oído de la castaña.

-Y bien? nuestra hermanita ya les hizo el tour?-preguntó George.

-No acabamos de llegar-respondió Gabrielle por ellos. No gustandole nada como miraba Fred a Hermione.

-En ese caso nosotros estamos dispuestos

-A darles el tour por la casa.

-No será necesario verdad chicos?-dijo Ginny viendo a sus hermanos con suspicacia.

-Ermmm no esta bien-dijo incomodo Harry-pero gracias.

-Ah bueno, pero que conste que nos ofrecimos.

-Ah y cuidado con Ronald esta de mal humor-advirtió George antes de desaparecer por los escalones de donde habían venido.

-Quien es Ronald?-preguntó con curiosidad Hermione siguiendo a Ginny quien los dirigía por la casa.

-Es mi hermano y cuando se enoja suele sacar de quicio a cualquiera a su alrededor.

-Cuantos hermanos tienes Ginny?-preguntó Harry.

-Tengo 6.

-Que?! y no te vuelves loca? yo y apenas soporto a Harry y Sirius juntos-dijo Hermione recibiendo un golpe juguetón por parte de Harry

-Jajajaja creeme no es fácil es por eso que cada vez que puedo me escapo con Gaby y Luna.

-Cualquiera cree que Ginny es tranquila pero si la vieran-comentó Gabrielle quien aún no se había despegado de Hermione quien ahora para estar mas cómoda había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia quien suspiró de felicidad.

-Bueno vivir con Fred y George hace que se te peguen ciertas cosas.

-Si pero también vives con Percy.

-Pero Percy es aburrido-rió la peliroja mientras les enseñaba la cocina.

Después de recorrer la casa Ginny y Gabrielle (a regañadientes) se excusaron para darle la bienvenida a Luna y para poner la mesa.

-Y bien Hermione como te encuentras?-preguntó Harry moviendose mas cerca de su mejor amiga-Por favor dime la verdad. Ver a Narcissa...ella era como tu amor platónico.

-Lo se Harry...sabes ahora que lo pienso el supuesto amor que tenía por Narcissa era mas bien respeto, admiración-suspiro con pesadez la castaña el tema de la mujer era un tema sensible para ambos-Y si te soy sincera aún sigo en shock.

-Es que aún no entiendo que hace ella aquí-murmuró pensativo-crees que...haya venido por nosotros?

-No...no lo creo Narcissa siempre fue la que nos trataba bien la que...-dejo el resto de la oración en el aire al oír como las chicas llegaban acompañadas de otrochico y Luna.

-Harry, Hermione este es mi estúpido hermano Ronald.

-Ginny!

-Que? es cierto

-No, no lo es-dijo el pelirojo empezando una discusion con su hermana.

-Creo que será una larga noche-le susurro Harry a la castaña.

-Ni que lo digas...hablamos luego de ya tu sabes.

-mhhmm.

-Puedo preguntarles algo?-Luna preguntó al acercarse a donde se encontraban el moreno y la castaña.

-Seguro que es Luna?-Harry dijo haciendole espacio para que se sentara.

-De donde conocen a Narcissa?-finalmente preguntó dejando a ambos en shock.

-Como...?

-Los oí hablar en el teatro, la gente suele decir que tengo un gran oído y que soy muy perceptiva así que...

-Luna puedes prometernos algo?-preguntó Hermione con urgencia.

-Claro Hermione.

-Nada de lo que te digamos puede salir de aquí-dijo Harry-Nadie puede saber que conocemos a Narcissa Malfoy.

-Esta bien lo prometo, pero tal vez deberían saber que ya no es Narcissa Malfoy sino Narcissa Black.

-QUE?!-exclamaron ambos atrayendo la atención de Gabrielle quien recién llegaba y de los hermanos que habían parado de pelear para girarse a verlos.

-Ermmm lo siento-dijeron los dos cabizbaja.

-Esta bien podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento-les susurró Luna al levantarse. Harry al ver que comenzaba a retirarse la tomo por la mano efectivamente deteniéndola.

-Cuando? donde?

-Yo les diré-les guiñó el ojo y con una sonrisa enigmática se alejó dando saltitos dejando a unos muy desconcertados Harry y Hermione.

-Que sucede?-preguntó preocupada Gabrielle.

-No es nada es solo que...-intentó asegurar Harry pero no salió muy convincente

-Tenemos hambre y Luna nos comentaba de lo que era capaz de comerse ahorita-finalizó Hermione tomando la mano de Gabrielle y sonriendo lo mas dulce y encantador que pudo-Nos vamos?

-Si..-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver el gesto de Hermione y lo agusto que se sentía la castaña al sostener su mano.

* * *

**Michiru89:** Bueno como ya lo había hecho lo siento lo siento lo siento! te prometo que lo del comentario no volverá a pasar. Vea que gracias a ti es que me entro ganas de escribir el capitulo y para que veas que no soy mala para el proximo es el Pov de Fleur.

**MalexAlex: **Bueno accidente accidente no fue, pero este capitulo esta como que para que vean que pasa entre Hermione y Gabrielle jeje vea que a Hermione no le es indiferente. Gracias por comentar :D

**SoDamnBeautiful:** Que bueno que te gustó espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Karean:** Jajaja gracias por comentar c: bueno aquí también dejo ver como tu dices de agoteros parte del pasado de Hermione y Harry con respecto a Narcissa ella tendrá una participación especial en la vida de estos dos. Y bueno encuanto al sonrojo de Hermione ella es muy fácil de hacer sonrojar así que leeras mucho de ella sonrojada.

**Nara375:** Chanfles 8 años?! con razón es que con mi hermana somos mas o menos contemporaneas nos llevamos son 3 años. Bueno jajaja aquí independientemente hermana o no (hablo a nivel general en mi grupo de amigas y en mi misma familia) también nos decimos gordas pero eso es por un video que se llama "cosas que dicen las sifrinas" so..otro apodo que me dice mi hermana es "pipo" pero esa es otra historia. Con lo del Pov ya lo decidí hacer en primera persona espero hacerle justicia :). Y como puedes ver aquí metí a los gemelos pero me puedes mandar PM's para ayudarme. Gracias por comentar! see ya.


End file.
